Right or Left
by ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine
Summary: When Blaine Anderson is born with a certain young man's name on his left palm, the Anderson's quickly become the Baines, adopting new identities and giving "Andy" a new "soulmate" in order to avoid the shame of having a gay son. But true soulmates always find each other. Don't they?
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin, a few notes. First of all, in this fic, Britney is a lesbian. I know in the show she's bi, but it'll just make my story way more complicated, hopefully you'll see why. Sorry if that upsets you :P  
I don't own anything, please let me know what you think in the comments! :)

Andrew Baine was normal. Andrew Baine was the son of Walter and Dianna Baine, brother of Cooper Baine. His soulmate's name, Pieretta Britnigh, was etched into his right palm, precisely where it should be.  
But it was all a lie.  
Blaine Anderson and Britney Pierce had been born with names written across their left palms. Immediately, their prestigious families had paid millions to change their identities and have the offending soulmate's names removed. The Anderson and Pierce fathers had bumped into each other at the agency and decided to tattoo each other's child's new name on their own child's right palm. And in this way, Andrew Baine and Pieretta Britnigh became soulmates.

Andrew and Pieretta were thirteen when it happened.  
Cooper and 'Etta's sister Bonnie were babysitting Andrew and Pieretta, who were sitting at the coffee table, busily doing homework. Or at least, Andy was. 'Etta had made a paper plane out of her homework. Andy would do 'Etta's homework later, seeing that her parents expected straight As from her, a standard the poor girl could never achieve.  
Cooper and Bonnie entered the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn. Andrew leapt to his feet, grabbing 'Etta's hand and pulling her to the center of the room. They stood facing Bonnie and Cooper, expressions serious.  
"Woah, what's goin on guys?" Coop laughed. Andy looked at the floor, his eyes glistening with tears. 'Etta squeezed his hand.  
"It's okay Andy," she whispered. Cooper and Bonnie exchanged a glance. Was this it? The moment they had hoped would happen since the moment their siblings had been dragged into surgery at the ripe age of one month old.  
"Andrew," Cooper said bitterly, praying it was the last time he would have to use the wretched name.  
"What's going on?" Bonnie murmured, reaching out to grasp her young sister's hand.  
"W-we don't like each other," Andy whispered. 'Etta nodded solemnly, rubbing her friend's hand. Bonnie and Cooper smiled s glancing at each other again.  
"I-I like boys," Andy sobbed. Pieretta let go of her sister's hand to twirl her blonde hair.  
"And I like girls," she stated.  
"We tried Coop!" Andrew clawed at his eyes, wiping away tears.  
"We made out," 'Etta shrugged. Cooper's eyes widened, holding back laughter.  
"It was so gross!" Andy cried.  
"Guys, sit down," Bonnie beamed. She had been waiting for this moment since her and Cooper had first met. The two had glared disgustedly at each other for nearly an hour until Bonnie burst.  
"She will never love your brother!" she had snarled. "You and your stupid parents can't control love!" Cooper had stared at her, shocked. After he assured her he agreed completely, the two had decided that if their sibling ever came to them and told them they were gay or that they didn't love their "soulmate", they would tell them. They recorded their real names and real soulmates in two small black notebooks that they kept underneath their mattresses. They had made two so if either of them lost theirs, or if their parents discovered it, they had a second copy.  
"You two have done nothing wrong," Cooper insisted, pulling down the tearful teens.  
"But we're soulmates!" Andy protested. 'Etta nodded in agreement. Bonnie groaned. She was sick of the lie. The lie that they had told them for so many years.  
"No, you're not!" she chuckled without humor. Both kids looked extremely confused, drying their eyes hurriedly.  
"What? But our names-" Andy stuttered.  
"Squirt, there are some people in this world, including Mom and Dad, who don't believe it's right for people to love people who are the same gender as them," Cooper began. The room fell silent, Andy and 'Etta listening with hopeful ears.  
"Lamb," Bonnie continued, using the name she had given her sister before anybody had even noticed the name on her skin. "You were born with a girl name on your left palm,"  
'Etta's eyes sparkled with excitement and she let out a happy giggle.  
"And you had a boy name on your left palm," Cooper smiled at his little brother, admiring the glow of joy in Andy's eyes.  
"But why do we have each others names then?" he asked, his brow creasing. Bonnie frowned, bile rising in her throat as Cooper responded.  
"Your parents removed your soulmates' names from your left hands and changed your names so that your soulmates couldn't find you. Then, they met and decided to tattoo your guys' fake names on your guys right hands, so you guys would have normal soulmates," he explained, putting air quotes around "normal". 'Etta and Andy looked concerned.  
"Why would they do that?" 'Etta began to cry again, covering her mouth with a quaking hand.  
"Because they don't understand how amazing you two are," Bonnie rubbed her sister's arm, a tear dripping down her cheek. Cooper nodded, taking his sibling's hand.  
"What are our real names?" Andy asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
"Your name is Blaine Anderson," Cooper sighed.  
"And yours is Britney Pierce," Bonnie revealed.  
"Who are our soulmates?" 'Etta sputtered through her sobs.  
"Santana Lopez is yours," Bonnie recited. Although they had written all the supposedly desolate names had haunted both siblings names everyday they had watched their sibling's struggle.  
"And yours is Kurt Hummel," Cooper smiled, giving Andy's hand a squeeze.  
"He sounds amazing," Andrew beamed. He bounced a little, murmuring under his breath.  
"Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel,"  
"Geez kid, your swooning just from his name," Coop teased, leaning back onto the dark blue couch.  
"I'm going to love Santana more than anything," Pieretta squealed happily. Bonnie grinned with pride, enveloping her sister in a huge hug. Cooper glanced at the clock.  
"The parents are going to be home soon," he reminded the room, bringing them to silence. Bonnie held 'Etta's shoulders, staring into her eyes.  
"Now guys, you can't tell them you now," she warned. Andrew jumped to his feet.  
"No way!" he burst. 'Etta looked horrified, leaping to her feet to back her friend up.  
"Guys," Cooper interjected. "There isn't anything you guys can do. It's illegal to date someone who isn't written on your hand,"  
The teens paled.  
"What?" Andy choked, knees weakening.  
"Yah," Bonnie's voice came out tired and soft.  
"So if we meet out real soulmate..." Pieretta's voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears once more.  
"We don't know, Lamb," Bonnie confessed. Cooper and her had discussed it before. When their last names had changed, their soulmates had been notified that they should search for a different last name due to "family issues". They were given legal passes to use if they were ever approached by an officer while on a date. Their siblings would simply be stuck. The punishment for illegal dating depended on the severity, the punishment for a holding hands being a few months of jail and the punishment for sleeping together being death. Very rarely did anyone cheat or sleep around, which politicians claimed improved society. Bonnie believed the law was specifically put in place so those who had their soulmate's name removed when they were children, couldn't find happiness.  
"I'm so sorry, squirt," Cooper felt tears sting his eyes and his voice shook. "I promise that if you meet him, I will do everything I can to make it so you two can be together,"  
"What do you mean 'if'?" 'Etta asked, confused. She had always been told that all soulmates met. She had also been told how lucky she was to have met Andy when he was so young. Anger boiled in her normally peaceful stomach as she thought about all the lies she had been told. Sure, she wasn't as bright as some kids, but she didn't deserve this!  
"Your soulmate connection, the thing that makes you and your soulmate meet, is cut off when you remove their name," Bonnie whispered. Andy started crying again.  
"It's not impossible!" Coop rushed to pacify his hysterical brother.  
"Just hard," Bonnie finished, stroking 'Etta's hair.  
"Well, I'm going to meet him!" Andy raced to the computer in the corner, grabbing the mouse. His older brother set a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.  
"Bud, there won't be any info," he pulled him into a hug, patting his thick curly locks. "They made it impossible to look people up a few years ago; too many people were finding their soulmates too young and not by chance,"  
Andrew let out a whimper, sobbing into his brother's chest.  
"Andy-" Cooper sighed instinctively. The boy threw himself out of his brother's grasp, shaking with fury.  
"No!" he screamed. "While they're around, fine, but when we are alone, my name is Blaine Anderson!"  
He was met with a room full of wide, tearful eyes. 'Etta nodded in agreement.  
"Me too," she murmured.  
Cooper and Bonnie nodded, swelling with pride. The elder Anderson strode forward, cuffing his brother's should with a smile.  
"Welcome back Blaine,"

Wow. Okay so I know this might be really confusing so of you have any questions about laws or what happened, feel free to ask in the reviews! Next chapter will go forward quite a bit. I'm still debating how far in the future but we will definitely be seeing what Santana and Kurt are up to! Also, just to let you know, although this will have more Britana than I normally do other couples, it will mostly be Klaine! :) PLEASE let me know what you think! Klisses and Klugs to all!


	2. Chapter 2

**So another major change is that Burt and Carole are not together. It just doesn't make sense with the reality I have in mind. Enjoy! Don't own Glee!**

The oldest recorded age a pair of soul mates having met at was seventeen years old and five days.  
So as Kurt Hummel's birthday cake was brought out, eighteen candles set on top, the pale countertenor couldn't help but bite back tears. He stroked his left palm as he blew out the candles. Normally, he would screw his eyes shut, wishing with all his heart to meet his soul mate. But this year, he didn't even try. Burt shuffled forward, cuffing his son on the shoulder.  
"He's out there, bud,"  
Kurt threw on a soft smile.  
"I know Dad," he lied.  
But he didn't. Where WAS Blaine Anderson? Was he specifically avoiding Kurt? Had he already met him, but perhaps thought Kurt wasn't attractive enough, so ignored him? The thought ached as he trudged upstairs, wrenching his door open.  
He had only been laying for a few minutes when Burt followed him into his oasis.  
"Hey kid," he muttered. Sitting next to him. "How you holding up?" Kurt frowned, feeling the tears lick at his bottom eyelids once more.  
"I just don't understand, Dad," he sighed. He nodded, adjusting his baseball cape.  
"I don't either bud," he whispered. The countertenor sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.  
"I mean, everyone else has met theirs, except Santana and I mean she's so bitchy everyone says she's avoiding her poor soul mate," Kurt laughed humorlessly.  
"Kurt, I don't want to say I understand, because no one can understand what you are going through...Except one. Do you know who?"  
Brow furrowing, Kurt shook his head.  
"Blaine Anderson," Bury smiled softly, motioning to his son's pale palm. Kurt couldn't help but grin. That name always filled him with joy, no matter what. Was he blonde? Brunette? Smart? Funny? Could he sing? Kurt always hoped he could. He dreamed of someone to sing duets with.  
Burt laughed, taking in the dreamy expression on Kurt's face. Just then, the door burst open. Sunshine Corazon pranced through, dragging a grinning Finn behind her.  
Sunshine and Finn had met when they were 16 the exact average age for soul mates. The night they met had been quite the night for romance at McKinley, with the Titans going up against Carmel High for the State Champion Semi-Finals. Tina Cohen-Chang had recognized Mike Chang's name the moment it was announced, as did Lauren Zizes with Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray with Artie Abrams and Mercedes Jones with Sam Evans. The Cheerios performance of "S&M", that Kurt had sang lead in, was completely ignored. Instead, everyone had oooed and awed over the new couples.  
Two very long years later, Kurt sighed as Sunshine came forward, tearing her gaze from Finn for a few rare seconds.  
"Hey Kurt!" she exclaimed. The boy in question grimaced, pulling his knees up to wrap his arms around his favorite dark skinnies.  
"Hey Sunshine," he murmured with a frown. Sunshine scowled, grabbing his hands and pulling him roughly off the bed.  
"Look Kurt, I know you're sad, but it's your birthday! Let's go out and have some fun!"  
Silence filled the room as Kurt raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Sunshine kneeled in front of him dramatically, holding her hands together in a pleading motion. Ocean eyes rolling, the countertenor sighed.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
Her eyes bright, Sunshine leapt up.  
"Well, the Glee club is all meeting at that new club, The Lima Bean, and-"  
"Wait, Sunshine, that club is pretty much were all the mated teens go to grind," interrupted Kurt. Sunshine bit her lip, exchanging a lustful glance with Finn.  
"Sometimes there are single people!" she insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Yah, single people who could be thrown in jail for so much as looking at me!" he snapped.  
"Kurt..." Sunshine looked desperate, her eyes wide. Finn stepped forward, grabbing his soul mate's hand.  
"Come on Kurt, you can get that cheesy cake you love so much!" he added. The pale man took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
"Fine!" he agreed, grabbing his jacket of the pillow, where he had thrown it in anger this morning. Burt chuckled next to him.  
"Remember to get him home by midnight," he called as the three teens prepared to leave.  
"Will do Mr. H!" Finn promised, tripping when Sunshine began leading him out of the room.  
"Oh and stop using the key under the welcome mat! We have a doorbell!" Kurt added, glaring t the infamously over-bearing couple. Sunshine chimed with laughter, causing Finn to stare at her adoringly.  
"Oh come on Kurt! Live a little!" she cried, yanking him out into the spring-evening air.  
_I would,_ Kurt thought darkly.  
_If I had Blaine Anderson to live it with me,_

**Feels like this chapter wasn't amazing but oh well! The next one will be! :) Stuffs gonna go down ya'll!**

**Also, here is the list of soul mates. It's not necessarily what I ship, but I wanted to use all cannon characters.**

**Soul mates**

**Rachel Berry + Jesse St. James**

**Blaine Anderson + Kurt Hummel**

**Mercedes Jones + Sam Evans**

**Artie Abrahms + Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**Noah Puckerman + Lauren Zizes**

**Santana Lopez + Britney S. Pierce**

**William Shuester + Emma Pillsbury**

**Shannon Bieste + Ken Tenaka**

**Sue Sylvester + Cooter**

**Finn Hudson + Sunshine Corazon**

**Elizabeth Hummel + Burt Hummel**

**Sugar Motta + Rory Flanagan**

**Mike Chang + Tina Cohen Chang**

**Review Por favor!**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything you recognize! Also, so sorry about the weird updates, FF is being mean :P**

"So Andrew," Walter Anderson set down his wine glass pointedly. From across the table, Blaine and Cooper exchanged apprehensive looks, knowing what was coming.  
"Have Pieretta and you decided to make your realationship offical yet?"  
The senior sighed, swallowing a bite of pasta before speaking.  
"No Dad. We're waiting till we graduate, just like we were waiting till we graduate yesterday and last week and the week before that."  
Eyes narrowing, Mr. Anderson reached for his glass once more, all be it a bit more gruffly than he had before.  
"Don't use that tone with me," he growled. Dianna Anderson pursed her lips, cutting into her chicken parmesan.  
"I think what your father and I are wondering is why? Most soulmates are getting married after high school!"  
Blaine took a deep breath, setting down his fork. He had always dreaded family dinner nights, but recently they had gotten worse than ever. With graduation rapidly approaching, his parents had gotten ridiculously over-bearing, wanting him to make the decisions they wanted him to make and in a "timely fashion" as his mother would say. His parents had been badgering him since he turned 14 about when Britney and him would start dating. They had made various excuses over the years. They were too young, they were too busy, they were focusing on their school work. Most recently they had pretended to "discover Christ" so they wouldn't be expected to do anything sexual, at least until till they were married. This development had resulted in quite a bit of mocking and teasing from Cooper, but it was worth it to not have to lose their virginities to each other. At least for now.  
Blaine really had no idea what they were going to do. None of them did. By the end of this year, they were expected to be an official couple. And he had no idea how long he could prolong marriage after that. And then babies… It all gave Blaine a headache. One that could only be cured by two words.  
_Kurt Hummel._  
Although all the madness going on was soon to drive Blaine insane, he prayed to whatever higher deities that someday he would meet Kurt. And he knew that if he did, everything would be absolutely perfect. He just knew it would work out. It had to. It was Kurt Hummel.  
"Andrew! Andrew!" His mother's sharp soprano brought him out of  
day-dreaming about frolicking through meadows with a faceless, yet truly beautiful man. She slammed down her fork, smoothing her mustard colored blouse down. Watching his mother inhale deeply, Blaine waited for yet another lecture.  
"I just don't understand where your head is these days," she breathed. "You are so lucky Andrew, don't you realize that? You go to a respected school, you have plenty of friends, you are going to go to a prestigious college, you met your soulmate when you were only a baby! Do you know how rare that it, Andrew?"  
Blaine was shaking with anger. Yes, it was very rare to meet your soulmate that young. Almost unheard of. Or not true at all! Britney, while his best friend, would never be his soulmate! His soulmate had been torn from him by his own parents The same parents that told him how lucky he was was the parents that had lied to him all his life.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Yes, Mother, I understand,"

Later, as he pushed open his bedroom window and clambered out onto the street, he sang softly under his breath.  
"You make me, feel like I'm livin a teenage dream,"  
Although his parents were very strict not to let Blaine participate in any "girly" activities, he and Cooper had begged for them to let him join the Warblers at Dalton. Although he enjoyed his time there, none of his friends truly knew him. They all called him Andy. They all teased him about when he would finally "tap" his soulmate, 'Etta, who attended Dalton's sister school, Crawford County Day. He also had been able to develop his loves for musical theatre and Vogue magazine, with the help of Cooper and Bonnie, hiding his playbills, bootlegs and magazines in his closet.  
_How very ironic,_ Blaine thought bitterly. He was walking down his street to meet Cooper and his fiancée/soulmate, Bella Grun.  
Cooper had met Bella when they were 15, a fairly average age for soulmates. He had waited until after Blaine knew the truth about himself before telling his girlfriend, but to his shock, she was completely okay with it, even asking if there was anything she could do to help.  
The trio was heading to a new club, The Lima Bean, to meet Bonnie, her soulmate Jeremy (who had been just as accepting as Bella about the situation) and Britney.  
Recently, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson (or Baine as they liked to be called), had seemed more and more suspicious of Blaine, Britney, Cooper and Bonnie. They never let Blaine out of the house anymore, unless it was to hang out with exclusively "Pieretta" or to go schmooze with the "notable names" at his school, hence the dramatic and cliche window escape.

After meeting up with Copella, as they were named, Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean, frowning slightly at the overly loud music. Britney bounced over to him, dressed in a slinky sequence dress.  
"Hey Blainey!" she squealed. He smiled despite himself, giving her a hug.  
"Hey Brit, having fun?"  
She nodded, her smile huge.  
"But I hate the laws," she whispered into his ear, motioning to a beautiful Latino girl, sitting alone in a corner. "She seems like she'd be fun to dance with and she seems really lonely," Britney explained.  
Blaine patted her on the shoulder. He really did love Britney. She was so young and innocent and sweet. He hated to think of what would happen if they had to keep up this facade all their life. He knew from his own expierence that Britney's lovely naïveté would soon begin slowly disipating the longer she went without Santana Lopez.  
"There's nothing against talking with her," Blaine had to yell this time, they had cranked up the song 'Haven't Met You Yet" to the max. It was one of the most popular songs ever really, with it's obvious significance in soulmate relationships.  
Britney grinned jumping up and down.  
"Really!?" she asked. Blaine nodded, pulling a pair of fingerless gloves out of his bag.  
"Put on these so she at least won't think a straight girls hitting on her," he advised.  
"I'm not going to hit her!" Britney gasped, her innocent personality shining through. Blaine laughed, helping her with the gloves. He wore a identical pair whenever he could. He never wanted to meet Kurt but have the boy freak out at the tattoo on his right palm. It wasn't too uncommon for people to cover their mark. Mostly because of privacy and safety issues. Before someone thought of gloves, it was not uncommon for richer people's soulmates to be kidnapped and ransomed before they even met them.  
He turned away from Britney, not wanting to invade on her fun time with the woman at the bar.  
And a pale figure caught his eye.  
The boy was stunning, with choclate, perfectly coiffed hair and bright ocean like eyes. His slim figure was dressed perfectly in a ebony Marc Jacobs jacket and dark blue skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. He had an adorable slightly upturned nose and wide pink lips. Blaine dwelled on those lips for a moment, feeling a deep desire to kiss the hell out of them.  
_Dapper thoughts!_ Blaine commanded himself angrily. Those types of observations were to be saved for Kurt and only Kurt.  
And yet his eyes gravitated once more to the gorgeous man. He was seated at the other end of the bar as the Latino girl, staring at a pair of grinding Asian teens. Something about the man's eyes pained Blaine. They seemed...Incomplete, broken... Heartbroken actually.  
Perhaps his soulmate was away on vacation or something. But Blaine didn't think something so small would cause so much pain in a boy's eyes, expecially ones as beautiful as this one's.  
_Maybe his soulmate passed away,_ thought Blaine darkly. Soulmates rarely died while they were young, only in cases of psychotic murder. The killers were sent to rot in jail with their soulmate, seeing that it would torturous to the soulmate to tear them appart. Murders were rare though, only occurring once every few years. But Blaine couldn't think of anything else that would make a person so terribly sad.  
Just then, the Asian couple approached the boy at the bar, laughing wildly. They were clearly drunk.  
"Kurt!" the girl yelled. Ice ran through Blaine's viens. _No way._  
The man joined in on her giggles.  
"Tina this isn't just Kurt!" he teased loudly.  
"This is Kurt Hummel!"

**Wow how nice and coincidental for them to say his name so loudly right then ;D CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoyed :)**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything :)

Kurt sipped his Diet Coke absentmindedly, tearing his gaze away from Chang-Squared. This happened every time he went out with his friends. They would ditch him to dance and make-out and he would sit alone, praying to meet his soulmate.  
_Might as well give it one more shot,_ he thought, _Don't want to mess with tradition,_  
"Where are you, Blaine Anderson?" he whispered.  
BANG!

Blaine took a step torwards the beautiful pale boy, not noticing the waiter carrying a tray full of drinks. The crash echoed through the club, nearly everyone glancing over. The waiter and Blaine fell to the floor, the beverages landing mostly on Blaine.  
Sputtering, he made to get up, only to slip on the liquid souronding him. He felt a hand grasp his, pulling him up.  
"Oh my goodness, you've got glass all in your hair!" a beautiful voice gasped. Blaine looked up to meet lovely ocean eyes, full of concern.  
_Kurt Hummel_  
The Warbler couldn't speak, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Kurt Hummel was even more beautiful in this light, his pale skin even more clear and porcilen. The man raised an eyebrow, looking confused.  
"Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought," he murmured.  
"H-Hi!" Blaine squeaked.  
_Oh my gosh, lower your damn voice,_ he thought, mortified. Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine by the hand into the men's restroom. As they entered, he gasped, releasing Blaine's tanned hand.  
"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about the law! I'm so sorry! Please, just don't report me! I, I can pay you-" Kurt pulled out his wallet, nearly in tears. Setting his hand on the boy's arm, Blaine shook his head feverently.  
"No, no I'd never," he exclaimed. Kurt smiled lightly.  
"Thanks, I can just get a little over-affectionate, especially when it comes to good-looking boys covered in glass and drinks," As he spoke, he began picking shards of glass out of the tenor's curls. Blaine's whole body seemed to quiver under the man's touch, his heart swelling enormously.  
"Ah, so you meet men like me often?" he teased. Kurt grinned.  
"Oh yes, it's a curse," he responded sarcastically. They laughed together, Kurt's lovely chuckle took Blaine's breath away, it was like chiming bells. The taller man removed the last shard, tossing it in the trash. He held out his hand for Blaine to shake.  
"Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he introduced. Between the stunning boy's touch and the reassurance that this was in fact, Kurt Hummel, a shiver of excitement ran down Blaine's spine. He released Kurt's hand, glancing down at the writing on his pale palm.  
**_Blaine Anderson_**  
He took a deep, shaking breath.  
"Kurt..." Blaine began. He had no idea what to say. What if he didn't believe him? Really, who would? "Do you trust me?"  
Brow furrowing at Blaine's serious tone, Kurt nodded. At his soulmate's skeptical look, the teen decided to start from the beginning, careful not to use his or his soulmate's name. By the end, Kurt appeared horrified, his eyes gray and huge.  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. Blaine took a deep breath, grasping Kurt's hand in his.  
"Before it was erased, the name Kurt Hummel was written on my palm,"

**DAH DAH DAH! How will Kurt react? Will he believe Blaine or think he is playing him? This wasn't my favorite chapter but it was needed.**  
**Also, if you are following The One That Got Away (my other fic) I think FanFiction hasn't been notifying you all when I post, cause no one has reviewed or anything. If this isn't true, if you could review it so I know that'd be awesome.**  
**Review please!**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long! FF was giving me a hard time :P Don't own anything, enjoy!**

Kurt took a deep shaky breath. This could not be Blaine Anderson. It just couldn't. Not only was this gorgeous man WAY out of his league, but this wasn't how soulmates worked. Blaine was supposed to recognize Kurt name and sweep him off his feet, showing him his mark with pride and adoration in his eyes. What kind of sick parents would take their son's soulmate?  
When soulmate first started about a hundred years ago, after a nuclear explosion that blasted radatiom throughout the world, it pretty much ended homophobia. Now that there was proof that people were truly meant to be, no matter the gender, no one really cared. There was a few extremists who thought that same-sex soulmates were "defected" and should be shunned, but these people were thought of as insane. How could such blatant homophobia and soulmate destroying go undetected?  
"Well then what's your 'real' name?" Kurt frowned. He tucked his left hand behind his back, hiding it from view. The boy looked heartbroken at Kurt's skeptical tone.  
"Blaine Anderson," he said. The countertenor looked away, blinking back tears.  
"How do I know you didn't see my hand before?"  
"I did," the teen looked sheepish, running a hand through his curls.  
Kurt looked furious.  
"What!?" he shrieked. "Blaine" stepped forward, placing a hand on Kurt's arm. He tore it away.  
"Don't touch me! You do realize I could get you arrested?"  
"No, please, Kurt! I, I don't know how to make you believe me, but you've just got to. Please, you're my soulmate!"  
The mad man sank to the floor, tears falling down his tanned skin.  
"Please," he whispered. Kurt glared at him, his eyes flashing stormy gray.  
"What would your soulmate think if she knew about this!? About you LYING and trying to CHEAT!?"  
The boy sobbed, throwing his arms out angrily.  
"She lost her's too, her soulmate's name is Santana, Santana Lopez!"  
Kurt froze. Santana Lopez. The only other girl he knew without a soulmate. How could this boy know that? Unless...Unless all of this was true. Unless he really was Blaine Anderson.

Blaine watched as his soulmate became a statue, his eyes flashing with recognition. His face relaxed as he took deep shuddering breaths, calming down.  
"Santana?" he gasped. Blaine nodded, slowly standing up.  
"She-she's one of my best friends," Kurt choked. "We're co-captain's of the cheersquad at our high school,"  
The Warbler smiled tentivly.  
"So...My soulmate's a cheerleader?" he teased, knowing the question carried a lot more with it than it seemed. Kurt seemed to realize it too, his eyes lingering on Blaine's hopeful expression before he answered.  
"I guess so...Blaine," Heart leaping, Blaine listened with eager ears to the way Kurt's lovely voice pronounced his name.  
"You believe me," the senior whispered. "You really believe me,"  
Kurt glanced at the floor, shyly peering out at Blaine through his lashes.  
"You're my soulmate, of course I believe you," he murmured. A grin lighting across his face, the Warbler took a small step forward, streching out his hand towards Kurt.  
"Can I-?"  
"Yes," the beautiful teenager whispered. Their eyes met and they both leaned forward, smiling. They grasped hands first, then Blaine set his other hand on Kurt's waist, rubbing his thumb across the plane of his silky dress shirt. It was tradition for soulmates to share their first kiss after they met and well... Who were Kurt and Blaine to mess with tradition?  
Lips centimeters away from Kurt's, Blaine swallowed before going to close the distance.  
Bang!  
The door slammed open, Kurt jumping far away from Blaine. A comically tall boy entered, smiling at Kurt.  
"Finn! Finn look I met-"  
Blaine shot Kurt a panicked look, his eyes wide. The teen looked confused but obeyed anyway.  
"Oh okay. Nothing nevermind,"  
The boy named Finn shrugged obliviously.  
"Well who are you?" he asked, frowning at Blaine. The Warbler flashed a fake, charming smile.  
"Andrew, Andrew Baine," he lied, holding out his hand to shake Finn's. "Kurt here was just helping me get some glass out of my hair. You've got to watch out for those waiters!" he joked. Finn chuckled dimwittedly.  
"Well, we need to get goin Kurt, it's almost midnight,"  
The countertenor nodded, getting up off the tiled floor. Blaine began panicking. Was Kurt going to leave? Although they'd only known each other for a few moments, Blaine was certain that separating from Kurt would be incredibly painful. As the pale man followed Finn out of the restroom, he glanced back mouthing something Blaine couldn't understand. What if it was his number? Or what if he wanted to meet him somewhere later?  
_Oh gosh I'm never going to see him again,_  
Suddenly, the door banged open once more and...  
_Magic._  
Kurt's lips were on Blaine's, gentle and lovely. The countertenor's hands caressed against Blaine's jaw, holding him steady. Softly working his lips against Kurt's, the shorter man began responding, instinct driving him to run his fingers slowly through the pale boy's dark chocolate hair. His hands moved to Kurt's porcilen skin, touching the soft expanse of beauty. Fingertips lightly dusted Blaine's curls as the pair broke apart, gasping for breath. Beautiful silence filled the air and they stared at each other, awe in their eyes.  
"Oh my-"  
"I know," Blaine whispered. They giggled, peering at each other through their eyelashes. Grabbing a pen from his pocket, Kurt pulled back Blaine's left glove and wrote across his palm.  
**_Kurt Hummel- 657-332-677_**  
He covered the number back up, bringing the gloved hand to his mouth and kissing it, blush coloring his cheeks. Blaine grinned, joining their left hands and using his right one to cup Kurt's jaw lovingly.  
"I-I never thought I could feel like this," Kurt murmered.  
"Like I've never seen the sky before," sang Blaine. Watching his soulmate's ocean eyes widen adorably, Blaine continued until Satine's lyrics began. Kurt looked hesitant, but began to sing.  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,"  
His voice was the most beautiful sound Blaine had ever heard in his entire life. Sure, Cooper and Britney had nice voices and some of the Warblers had a ton of potential, but Kurt's was like no other. He had an amazing range, singing in Satine's  
exact range with no difficulty. It was absolute perfection. Blaine joined in at the end, their voices weaving together.  
"I will love you, Until my dying day,"  
Traitorous tears slipped down each of their cheeks and they laughed sheepishly.  
"Sorry," Blaine choked. "I just never thought I'd find you, I've been looking for you forever,"  
Kurt nodded, wiping the tears from his soulmate's cheeks.  
"I know, And I...I'm never saying goodbye to you," he promised. Blaine looked down, staring at his right palm bitterly.  
"It's going to be hard," he murmured. Kurt tipped his love's chin up, gazing into his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter," he swore. "They can't touch us, or what we have,"  
Lurching forward, Blaine captured his love's lips in his once more. Kurt pulled away after a few moments, Blaine attempting to follow his lips. The teen laughed, rubbing his fingers against Blaine's tanned cheek.  
"I-Blaine, I have to go,"  
Blaine blushed, pulling away. They held each other's gaze, hazel melting into ocean. Kurt rose slowly, pulling Blaine with him. They embraced, holding each other's shaking forms as if they could never let go. Reluctantly releasing the curly-haired boy, Kurt pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and stepped away.  
"I told Finn I had left my wallet," he explained. Blaine nodded.  
"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised. Kurt bit his lip, walking slowly towards the door. He let go of Blaine's tanned hand at the last possible moment, but continued to hold his gaze. He pushed the door open with his back, hesitation in his sorrowful eyes.  
Blaine smiled sadly, motioning to the exit.  
"We'll talk tomorrow, I promise," he whispered. His heart dropped as Kurt tore himself away, walking through the door.  
Cooper passed a tearful teen on his way into the restroom. Brow creasing, he entered the room.  
"Blaine! There you are!" he exclaimed. He frowned, taking in Blaine's appearance. His curls were wild, free from their gel prison and his face was a odd mix of joy and tear tracks. "What's goin on squirt? Why did that guy look upset, who was he?"  
Blaine beamed, a few tears gliding down his cheeks.  
"He was Kurt Hummel,"

**Reviews? Please? I'm not one to like say "Review or I won't post!" but it really sucks not getting any feedback after putting a lot into a piece and putting it out there, yah know? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be Kurt POV! :)**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, I've been having family issues :P I own nothing.**

Kurt picked at his meal, dropping his fork to instinctively pat his pocket. Letting out a relieved breath, he turned back to his pasta.  
When was Blaine going to call!? It was nearly seven in the evening and Kurt's phone hadn't rang once. What if he had given him the wrong number? What if Blaine had washed off the ink?  
What if Blaine wasn't actually Blaine?  
The thought had plagued the countertenor's mind since he woke up. Maybe this boy was just some psycho, preying on desperate soulmateless teens.  
"You okay, kid?"  
His dad's concerned voice burst through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.  
"Oh, I'm fine," he choked out. "Just tired, we stayed out late last night,"  
"Huh well-"  
Kurt's ring tone broke interrupted his father and the countertenor grinned madly. He snatched the phone from his pocket, holding it to his ear as he pressed the talk button.  
"Hello?" he enthused. His father's brow creased, eyes following his son's retreating form.  
"Kurt?"  
The voice was just as heavenly as before. It was almost like a mocha, sweet but rough. Closing the door to his room, Kurt collapsed on his bed before responding.  
"Blaine," he breathed.  
"Oh thank God," Blaine murmured. Silence coated the air, both boys simply reveling in the glory of each other voices.  
"How are you?" Kurt asked. He could almost hear Blaine's smile.  
"Better, now that I know you were real," he whispered. Blush crept up both teen's cheeks, neither used to such flirting.  
"How was yours?" Blaine questioned. Kurt took a deep breath, holding the phone away from his mouth. He didn't want to worry his soulmate, not yet. When he was small, the countenor had been bullied for his voice and having a boy soulmate. Then they had. began teasing him for not having met his soulmate. Recently, the bullying had escalated, David Karofsky using Kurt has his personal punching bag. Today the football player had shoved the countertenor into a locker between every single class and had shattered his new broach. But Kurt didn't want to worry the perfection that was his newfound soulmate with such problems.  
"Better, now that I know you were real," responded Kurt. Blaine's lovely laugh echoed over the phone.  
"Can I ask you like, a thousand questions?" Blaine whispered. Kurt giggled lightly, biting his lower lip.  
"A thousand? How could you have a thousand questions about little old me?"  
"Kurt," Blaine tried his best to talk through his combined tears and laughter." I've been searching for you every day since Britney and I tried to make out when we were 12 and failed horribly,"  
The tall teen joined in on his soulmate's tearful chuckles, grinning.  
The pair spent hours trading questions. Favorite celebrities, best fashion choices, most cringe-worthy songs, why Tim Gunn was the most fabulous man alive. The list went on and on. Both boys found themselves gnawing on their lips with excitement as they realized just how much they were perfectly matched. They both loved Vogue. Blaine loved pickles, while Kurt couldn't stand them. On the other hand, Kurt loved olives and Blaine hated them. The teens could already picture going out on a date together, Kurt picking the pickles off his burger and trading them for Blaine's olives from his salad.  
As Kurt and Blaine clutched their sides with laughter, both still attempting to argue, they glanced at the clock regrettably.  
"Although Katy Perry is still far more fabulous than Lady Gaga-"  
"Never! Mother Monster conquers that California Girl any day!"  
"Darling, it's 4 AM. And both of us have school tomorrow, well today. But why don't you come over after school? My family is out all evening, I'll text you my address,"  
Letting out a drawn out sigh, Kurt glanced at his hands, batting his lashes.  
"Alright...but Blaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is it crazy to say I love you? Like really love you?"  
The Warbler sucked in a breath of air, waiting a moment before answering.  
"No, never," he murmured. "I love you, Kurt Hummel,"  
"I love you too, Blaine Anderson,"  
Then Kurt hung up the phone, falling into a lovely slumber.

**Maybe it was a bit short but next chapter will be some more fluff and then stuff will start goin down! :) Review please, it's really hard writing this stuff when I don't get feedback. I mean, it's not like I won't write, but half the reason this has taken so long is that I don't have as much incentive.**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine slammed the front door shut after his parents, grinning wildly. Cooper had ensured they would be out all evening, telling them that 'Etta and Andrew were thinking about taking "the next step in their relationship" and needed the house to themselves. Britney was going to the park to meet Santana. The Latino girl had believed Britney almost immediately, although at first she had began yelling at the girl for trying to "screw with the sad lonely chick". This had resulted in Britney bursting into tears and Santana immediately feeling remorseful, something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
"Blainey!"  
Britney appeared at the top of the stairs, hair tossed into three messy buns on the top of her head. She wore a skin tight black dress, contrasting heavily with her Hello Kitty Converse and rainbow knee socks.  
"Should I wear a black wig? Cause Santana is like, super pretty and she has black hair and it looks really nice and I want to look really good for her,"  
Blaine laughed, motioning for her to come down the steps.  
"Brit, you look amazing, you always do,"  
"But you don't think I'm pretty-"  
"Hon, that's cause I'm meant to think only Kurt is pretty,"  
And boy was he. Blaine had really gotten no sleep the night before, or rather that morning. After Kurt had reluctantly hung up, Blaine had spent another hour or so thinking about how ridiculously gorgeous the countertenor was.  
"But what about that Tom Felton guy you talk about-"  
"Oh, Britney we aren't going to talk about that right now, and never in front of Kurt, kay?" the Warbler guided her to the door, where Bonnie and Cooper were waiting.  
"You ready, Lamb?" beamed Bonnie. She couldn't believe it when Blaine and Britney had found both their soulmates in the same night. Cooper and her had never thought this day would come. At the same time, everyone involved was concerned about the legal ramifications of the couples dating. Cooper was looking into getting faux legal passes for them, but it was turning out more complicated and more expensive than they had thought.  
The siblings exchanged a worried look as they all attempted to shove away their worries. Bonnie ripped into her purse, grabbing her legal pass.  
"Here take this, Brits," she murmured.  
"I thought you and Jer have a wedding to go to," Cooper whispered. She waved her hand, sighing.  
"He can tell them I'm sick,"  
The group looked at each other, remembering once more the danger of what they were about to do. Even Britney gulped slowly, staring at her feet. Cooper cuffed his brother on the shoulder, opening the door slowly. Britney and Bonnie slipped out, wishing Blaine luck. Coop hesitated.  
"And what's the first thing you tell Kurt Hum-I mean, Kurt, when he gets here?" he asked for the tenth time that day. Sighing, Blaine motioned to the stairs.  
"I show him the trap door in my closet and tell him if anyone comes to the door, he needs to hide there, immediately,"  
Nodding, Cooper stepped out to the front porch.  
"I still can't believe you found him, bud," he grinned.  
"I said I would," Blaine smirked. His brother laughed, waving as he headed towards his car.  
"Be safe!" he winked. Blaine rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.  
It was game time.  
He scurried about the house, organizing and cleaning. He was in the bathroom when he found the condoms his father had left him. A sticky note with Mr. Baine's jagged handwriting was set on top.  
_**Jesus made Pieretta for you! Put her to use!**_  
Gagging at the numerous sick problems with his father's logic, Blaine tossed the condoms into the cupboard.  
He turned to the mirror next, grabbing his favorite brand of gel. Within minutes, his bushy curls were forced into submission and he smiled charmingly into the mirror.  
DING GONG  
He took a deep breath, scurrying down the stairs and yanking open the heavy oak door.  
And there he was.  
Dressed in a lovely black jacket and threaded blue and green scarf, was Kurt Hummel. His pale skin glowed even more in the light of day and his ocean-like eyes glittered beautifully.  
He smiled softy, holding out a single red rose.  
"Hey," he said. Blaine grinned, taking the rose and sniffing it.  
"I figured you wouldn't be able to hide a bouquet very well..." the countertenor murmured. His soulmate laughed, pulling Kurt inside. Once the door was properly closed, he strode to the windows, shutting the blinds. Finally, he swept Kurt into his arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth.  
"Oh!" he breathed in suprise.  
"They're absolultly perfect," Blaine whispered. Kurt giggled, capturing the other boy's lips once more. They were moving towards the couch when Blaine's phone began ringing.  
"Urgh..." he groaned. Kurt took a step back, looking petrified. Not breaking their held gazes, Blaine pressed talk on the phone. Tension hung in the air.  
"Hello?"  
"Did you show him the trapdoor?"  
Blaine felt himself relax, air flooding his lungs. Kurt's brow furrowed adorably.  
"Coop! Thank God, I thought you were Dad!"  
"Coop as in your older brother?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded, rolling his eyes. Placing his hand over his heart, Kurt sank into the couch, tears swimming in his eyes. Blaine's heart shattered.  
"Oh god, Kurt, no don't cry," A tear traced down the tenor's cheek. "Cooper, I'll text you if we get arrested," Sarcasm colored his heartbroken tone as he hung up the cell. He fell into the couch, pulling Kurt into his arms.  
"I'm so sorry, Kurt Hummel, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this..."  
"You don't either," the boy sniffed, stroking Blaine's curls. The Warbler scoffed, rubbing his eyebrows.  
"But, you... You're like an angel Kurt, so perfect and gorgeous and sweet. And you deserve a soulmate that can be there for you all the time, who doesn't have to hide you..."  
Kurt was silent for a moment, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes. He swallowed before speaking in a gentle but final tone.  
"Blaine, I love you. To me, you are perfect and beautiful and kind. I can't wait to spend forever with you, even if forever is cut short-"  
"Don't say that-"  
"We both know it could happen, Blaine,"  
They held each others eyes for a few silent minutes, never breaking their hold of each other. Suddenly, Kurt moved forward, trapping his love in a hungry kiss.  
"Let's make the most of our forever," he murmured. Blaine nodded, running his hands through Kurt's chestnut hair. They continued kissing, ending twenty minutes later with Blaine draped over Kurt's pale form and both with their jackets lying on the floor.  
"I probably should show you my closet now," Blaine sighed. "It's where you would hide if someone were to come a knocking,"  
"Does this mean we have to move?" moaned Kurt. The boys laughed, Blaine pulling himself off his soulmate. They grasped hands and Blaine led them upstairs. They entered his room, Kurt frowning at the sports and Bond posters adorning the wall.  
"This, this is Andrew's room..." the Warbler whispered, looking down.  
"Oh Blaine..." Kurt bit his lip, grabbing his love's chin. "We're going to figure this out, okay? And then you'll never have to be this boy again."  
"Kurt, our best bet is a fake legal pass and... The lowest price Cooper has found is 100,000 dollars...Each. And we need them for Brit and Santana too..."  
He winced as Kurt took in a sharp breath, his grip tensing.  
"We'll figure it out... As long as we're together."

Blaine grimaced, squeezing the pale teen's hand. He swung the closet door open.  
It appeared to Kurt to be a ordinary closet, jackets, shirts and pants hung with care and a few boxes labeled randomly. At his soulmate's quizzical expression, Blaine smiled, pushing back a row of clothes in the back. The opening revealed a wall-length poster of baseball player, Keith Hernandez. This only confused Kurt further.  
"K. H," Blaine explained. A smile lit across Kurt's face as his boyfriend pealed back the poster to display a narrow door. His hand released Blaine's for a moment, moving to pull open the secret entrance.  
The room, although tiny, was covered in Broadway show posters, as well as Harry Potter ones, many featuring Draco Malfoy. A rack of bow ties hung in one corner, playbills and Vogue magazines stacked in another. Next to a tower of books such as Brokeback Mountain and "Hero" by Perry Moore, a white board sat on a small chair, covered in various forms of "KH + BA" and "Blaine Hummel-Anderson".  
Blaine looked over at Kurt, expecting him to laugh at the irony of it. Instead he saw tears welling up in Kurt's eyes. Leaping into action, he put an arm around him.  
"Darling, what's wrong?" he gasped. The countertenor waved him off, wiping tears away.  
"Nothing, it's just, I... You're everything I've ever dreamed of Blaine Anderson being,"  
Blaine swallowed, his heart heaving with emotion.  
"Kurt...You have no idea what that means to me,"  
They kissed softly, letting their lips graze together.  
"Wait," Blaine whispered. Kurt sighed dramatically, shooting his soulmate a playful pout. The Warbler headed to a small white wooden nightstand, setting the rose in a vase on top of the only other thing on the stand, a purple printed napkin. Kurt read the print carefully, a smile caressing his lovely face. It was one from the Lima Bean.  
"I found this at a garage sale once and just...I don't know something told me it would be perfect for storing Kurt Hummel's memories," Blaine explained. Kurt beamed, grabbing the shorter man's hand.  
"I love you,"  
"And I love you," Blaine replied.  
They spent the afternoon sorting through Blaine's closet, learning more about each other. They seemed to never run out of things to talk about, or at least if they did, they'd just exchange lazy kisses in replacement of words. Finally, it was nearing 6 o'clock and time to say goodbye.

"Come on, angel, you've got to get going," Blaine sighed. He turned towards the exit, heading to the doorway.  
"No, wait," Kurt called. Blaine paused, looking regretful.  
"Darling, I'm sorry but-"  
"No Blaine, it's just that...I want this to be our world." he motioned to the small space surrounding them, blushing slightly. "I want to kiss goodnight and leave at this doorway, not at the Baine's front door."  
Blaine smiled, understanding.  
"Are you sure? It's kinda small..."  
Making his way across the room in a short stride, Kurt met Blaine's hopelessly eager lips with his own.  
"For now, this is our forever. And that's all that matters,"  
Blaine nodded.  
"I'll slip a key under the mat and wait for you up here next time," he promised. Kurt grinned, pressing one last kiss to his love's lips before leaving their world and entering the Baine's.

**Next chapter should include some of Santana and Kurt talking about what's going on and Blaine and his family looking into fake passes more. I'll try to update more often! I'm just so busy, I'm sorry! Also, if you feel that this is going too fast, I've always felt that if you knew for sure who your soulmate was, you would probably take things more seriously and faster. Finally, I'm kind of imagining Klaine's World as the size of a handicapable restroom, if that makes sense.**  
**OH and shout out to the book "Hero" by Perry Moore! It's spectactular and I totally feel like Blaine would read it! Check it out!**  
**Please review! Good luck on Thursday. :(**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dearest TheOscarWildeify,**  
**Thank you so much for your review! I've been trying really hard to keep all the legal stuff making sense, so thanks for pointing that out. I had thought it out in my head, but I totally forgot to write it in! Hopefully this chapter will clear it up! Klisses and Klugs!**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! They are the reason we are getting two chapters today, I was feeling inspired by y'all!**  
**Don't own anything!**  
"How was your and Britney's afternoon yesterday?"  
Blaine sighed, exchanging a look with Cooper and setting down his silverware.  
"Good..." he said. Mr. Baine grinned widely, setting down his glass. Blaine took a sip of water.  
"You get some action, ay Andy?"  
Sputtering, Blaine dropped his cup on the table.  
"Dad!" Cooper exclaimed. He ran to the kitchen, grabbing a rag and mopping up the spill. Blaine's face was still bright red. He struggled to regain his breath, gasping.  
"Father, I... No!"  
His mother giggles softly, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Andy," Anger surged through Blaine's viens and he rose quickly, shrugging off her hand.  
"Stop calling me that!" he yelled. He ran, sprinting straight to his closet. Snatching up his iPod, he threw in his headphones and sank to the floor. Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson flooded his ears.  
_"Because of you, I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid," _he sang softly, his voice growing stronger as the song continued. He was so tired of their lies. They pretended as if he was doing something wrong, but they were the ones who had made his life a living hell. They were the ones who had stole his soulmate from him. Who expected him to live his life in absolute misery.  
_"Because of you,"_  
"Blainey..."  
Spinning around, the teen's eyes met Cooper's. For the first time in his young life, he saw tears glistening in his older brother's eyes. He stood slowly, pulling out his earbuds and wrapping his arms around Cooper's tall body.  
"I'm just so tired of pretending, Coop,"  
"I know, bud. I know...I should have stopped them..."  
Blaine smiled weakly.  
"Coop, you tried your best, we both know that. By the time you really understood what they were doing it was already done..."  
"But I could've told the police...Something...Anything but this!"  
Blaine sank to the floor, pulling his brother with him. Tears poured down Cooper's tanned cheeks and he tried to wipe them away quickly.  
"We've tried Cooper...There's no proof,"  
"But me and Bonnie's names were changed- We, we just need to look harder!"  
The man was shaking, his eyes wide and innocent. Blaine rubbed his back, silently begging his brother to stop blaming himself.  
"There's nothing to look for Coop. We've been through this before. I was born right when the Soul-Less Society was on trial. A record number of legal passes were being distributed, Mom just had to claim they threatened her and she got passes for all us!"  
The Soul-Less Society was a cult that was found out a week before Blaine's birth. The members were all people who's soulmates had passed away and had grown "soul-less". They had begun plotting to kill nearly a hundred victims. Thankfully, their list had been found before any of the murders had been carried out, but the aftermath had been chaotic to say the least. Not all the members on trials had been found guilty, all the evidence being circumstantial. Terrified, many people had relocated and changed their identity just to protect their soulmates. Through interrogation methods known as "Getting Dad Drunk", Cooper had been able to find out that one of Mr. Anderson's well-connected coworkers had jumped at the chaos, starting an under-the-table agency for extremist parents whose children had "less than satisfactory" soulmates. Seeing that this was before computers had been stripped of information about specific people, most parents looked up their offspring's soulmates. The agency only lasted a few months, shutting down once their client's legal pass applications began being rejected, but it was long enough for many lives to be ruined.  
Cooper sighed, looking at Blaine with a small grin.  
"When'd you get so smart?"

Kurt strode to Santana's side, nudging her hip with his. She glanced over and rolled her eyes angrily. The locker room was nearly empty by now, leaving the co-captains to talk.  
"Look Brokeback, just cause our soulmates are soulmates don't mean we are," she snapped. He smiled.  
"Come on, Satan, Brit and Blaine are like brother and sister, we're going to need to be friends,"  
Kurt watched as heartbreak flashed across her face, followed closely by her famed bitch face. She yanked her high pony tighter, glaring at the countertenor as he gave her a sympathetic look.  
"It's not like we're all going to get married anytime soon. In fact we're probably going to get ourselves killed."  
She smirked at the shocked expression on Kurt's face. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, his eyes wide.  
"Santana..." he sighed.  
"No, listen Hummel. If Blainey-Dearest is anything less than perfect, then get yourself the hell out. I was going to do that with Britney, but then she was too damn hot."  
Kurt frowned.  
"Santana you know that's not why you love her," he whispered. She glanced at the floor, tears brimming her eyes.  
"Yah ok, fine she's pretty cool I guess, but her tits make it worth risking my life," She lied through her teeth, refusing to look at Kurt. He sucked in a deep breath, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door.  
"Just be careful," he murmured. Walking out of the locker room, he checked his phone, which showed a message from "B".  
**Hey beautiful, you wanna come over at 7? My parents are heading out to some fancy dinner thing.**  
Suddenly, the phone was torn from Kurt's porcelain hands, flying to the floor.  
"Hey soulless," Dave Karofsky towered over Kurt, smiling venomously.  
"Leave me alone, David,"  
Dave laughed without humor, shoving Kurt to the floor.  
"Just stay out of my sight. I don't wanna see unwanted freaks like you. Then again, your so ugly, no wonder you don't have a soulmate." Giving his victim one last kick, he set off, purposely stepping on Kurt's shaking form.  
Kurt lay there for a moment, quaking in fear and pain. When was the pain and humiliation going to end?

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He reached out, clicking on the new message with weak fingers.  
**I really hope you can come angel! I love you!**  
Smiling, Kurt stood up and dusted himself off. He set off to his car with a slight limp, shooting a text to his soulmate, complete with a heart emoticon.  
He was loved.

**Hope that explains things! Please just remember I'm trying my best and let me know if you have any comments or questions! Review please! Goodluck tomorrow...**  
**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	9. Chapter 9

I **am so sorry I haven't updated! I got busy, but from now on it is my new goal to update EVERY WEEK! I promise! Don't own anything, enjoy!**

As winter dawned on Ohio, Kurt and Blaine continued their lovely affair. Most days would find them in their sanctuary at Blaine's house, doing homework, chatting or exchanging kisses that grew more heated with each fleeting touch. Blaine had taken to locking his door, telling his parents that he was busy studying and blasting music to hide his love's chiming laughter. Kurt would scurry out the window gracefully at about 6, kissing the Warbler one last time at the closet door before heading off. Blaine would walk down the stairs of his house, facing his parent's glares with a smile on his face. It was challenging, but addictive at the same time. Their rebel romance was like a good old fashion middle finger to his parents, on top of being the most amazing expierence of Blaine's young life.

Although Kurt hated lying to his father, he didn't want to deal with parental worries quite yet. He knew what Burt would say.

_It's not that I don't trust your judgement kid, but you see the best in people and I think you've gotten a bit desperate for a soulmate. He's out there, and he's not worth risking your life for._

Yes Kurt could not tell his dad. He told him that he was tutoring freshmans after Glee and Cheerios everyday and the matter was dropped. Until now.

"Yah know kiddo, you've seemed awfully happy lately..." Burt commented, cutting into his chicken breast. Kurt smiled, his mind flashing to earlier that day.

_"You don't kno-ooooh-oooh-ooow! You don't know your beautiful!"_ Blaine had sang goofily. He danced around the small space, grinning widely at Kurt's horrified expression. As the bridge had started, the music softening, Kurt had lost the mortified facade, dropping to his knees in front of his soulmate. He sang along coyly, winking repeatedly. The song had ended with both boys giggling, melting into playful kisses.

Back in the present, he simply shrugged.

"Just been feeling more energized lately," Kurt replied. His father raised an eyebrow.

"Sure that's it? Cause it's almost like you've met someone...Someone special..."

Swallowing, Kurt looked down at his plate. "Dad, I'd tell you if I met Blaine, you know that,"

"Then why didn't you just say Blaine _Anderson_?"

He froze. "D-Dad, you're going crazy. That doesn't mean anything-"

Burt threw down his fork, hurt in his eyes.

"Like hell it does! Since when do you keep stuff like this from me Kurt? And even if it isn't your soulmate, I know you're lying about the tutoring thing! I called the school today looking for you cause you wouldn't answer your phone and they said the tutoring program had been cancelled due to budget cuts!"

Kurt bit his lip, tears in his eyes. He hadn't meant for it to happen this way. He hadn't meant for his father to find out all really.

"Dad, I know you might not like this but...What is going on is... Horribly complicated. You weren't meant to find out and there is no way you can find out. You just need to trust me."

Burt yanked off his hat, sighing frusteratedly. "Can I at least ask some questions here?"

His son nodded, face paling.

"Did you meet Blaine Anderson?"

A smile flitted across the countertenor's face.

"Yes,"

"When?"

"My birthday..." Burt frowned, counting the time quickly.

"Can I meet him?" Kurt sighed, thinking quickly.

"No, not yet," Burt matched his sigh, looking irate for a moment.

"Is he...involved in anything illegal?"

Kurt frowned, thinking for a moment. Technically yes, but not in the way his father thought.

"No,"

"Is he treating you well?" Burt whispered. Kurt gasped, horrified before he calmed. His father had a right to be worried. Sometimes good people would have bad soulmates. Abusive ones, ones who truly did love their soulmates but simply had too many demons to fight off.

"No...Blaine is everything I ever dreamed he would be and more,"

"Is he the one you're with after school?"

Kurt gulped. "Yes,"

"Are you two...Active?" Blush tainted Kurt's cheeks and he looked down.

"N-no," Burt looked incredibly relieved.

"Sorry kid gotta ask. Too many soulmates jump into things too fast...Use the connection for only one thing..." Kurt let out a breath of air, thinking sadly of Tina and Mike. The couple was fine now but had jumped into things far too quick, having to go to soulmate counciling, a shameful thing in their world, to fix their future as a pair. They still often had to control their PDA around town. Touching your soulmate was known to be an addictive habit, an act many couples engaged in too often to be healthy.

"Blaine and I are taking things slow. As nice as kissing is, we really enjoy each others company too much to go at it all the time."

His dad smiled softly, an expression followed closely by confusion.

"Then why does it have to be such a ordeal, Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He couldn't tell him. He was too happy to have it taken away by people who didn't understand.

"It just is. Please don't tell anyone I've met him and don't go trying to stalk him or something. I'll tell you what's going on as soon as I can, I promise,"

Burt took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"Kay kid. Just be safe and..Have fun. But not too much fun!" Kurt laughed, nodding.

"I love you dad,"

The last day of school before winter break left Kurt and Blaine at a dilemma. His parents were hiring gardners that afternoon, making it impossible for Kurt to make his escape out the window. Kurt was dodging his way to Calculus, looking out for Karofsky, when he got a text from his dad.

**From Dad: Hey, playing poker with the guys, you good makin yourself some dinner?**

**To Dad: Sure, have fun!**

**To B: Hey hon, I solved our problem, my dad is going to be out for the afternoon and evening! You wanna come over?**

**From B: Sounds good :) I'll miss our sanctuary though 3 Txt me the address?**

And that was how the two boys found themselves in the Hummel's kitchen, baking Christmas cookies and dancing to holiday songs. They had just finished a rendition of Baby It's Cold Outside when the timer on the oven chimed.

"Cookies are ready!" Blaine grinned. He skipped merrily to the oven, yanking open the door. "Owwwwww!" he yelled, grabbing his left hand.

"Oh babe, that's what oven mitts are for!" Kurt cried.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" squeaked the shorter boy. "I think I figured that out now!" Giggling, Kurt gently pried Blaine's hands away, replacing them with his own. Although soulmates could not heal each other, their touch was known to dim pain. Kurt remembered watching his father hold his mother after chemo treatments, both trying to keep contact as much as possible.

"Thanks angel," Blaine whispered. Kurt laughed softly.

"Silly boy," he cooed, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips met, a cough sounded from the doorway, shocking them both.

As the two teens in front of him sprang away from each other, Burt Hummel raised his eyesbrows, appraising the new addition to his son's life. From his gelled hair to his private school outfit, the Prince-Eric-Esque man looked absolutely perfect for his son. So he smiled, trying to ease the situation.

"You must be Blaine," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Burt Hummel, glad we're finally meeting," He watched as the two boys exchanged quizzical glances and the other kid pasted a charming grin on his face.

"I am Blaine, wonderful to meet you, sir," he greeted, moving to shake Burt's hand with his unharmed hand.

Where, written in clear black ink was a name.

**_Pierreta Britnigh_**

**CLIFFHANGER! :) Burt aint gonna be happy bout this, I'll tell yah that! Promise you'll get more next week, maybe even sooner if you review! Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own anything. :) Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for Klice-Skating!**

****Burt Hummel had never been more horrified in his life. He looked from the stranger to his son repeatedly, his mouth falling open. Finally, his gaze settled on the shorter teen.

"You need to get out of my house," he growled. The boy turned to Kurt, grabbing his hand. Anger coursed through Burt's body. "NOW!" he yelled. Kurt burst into tears, arms reaching out to clutch the imposter.

"Dad, please, just wait a minute-"

"Kurt, I get your lonely. I do, I really do. But this is ILLEGAL."

Kurt and the boy exchanged glances, more frustration burning against Burt's patience.

"Maybe I should just go," the teen murmered. Burt nodded, yanking the kid's arm.

"Dad!" gasped Kurt. He moved to follow them and his father hurried to pull the other boy out of his son grasp.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't know if both of you have deluded yourselves or if this punk has fooled you into it Kurt. But I know one thing. You are never seeing him again!"

And with that, both boys passed out.

When Kurt came to, the first thing he noticed was the warm pressure against his left side, hot and lovely. Glasz eyes blinking open, he turned to see Blaine lying against him, coming to slowly.

"Angel?" he whispered. Their eyes met slowly and Kurt felt strength return to his body in a wave of relief.

"B," he sighed. The pair closed their eyes, reaching aimlessly for each other's hands. Breathing slowly, they lay waiting for energy to pour back into their limbs.

"I think we're okay now," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded, leaning forward to kiss Blaine's cheek gently. Another cough interrupted them.

Turning slowly, the boys gazed at Burt, who sat on the edge of the bed. Tears glistened in his eyes and he looked awkwardly at the comforter.

"Did I ever tell you how your mom and I met?" he murmured. Kurt shook his head mournfully.

"She and I were put into the same group for a summer camp activity. I hadn't even heard her name yet, so our connection was real delicate. Right as she was about to introduce herself, her good friend Mary came over, telling her she had something to show her. Lizzy didn't wanna go with her, so the girl had to tug at her arm. The force of being torn apart made us both collapse."

The room was silent for a moment, all reflecting on the horror of losing a connection like that.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here. But I know you two wouldn'pass zonked out for-" he paused, glancing at his watch. "A half hour, if there wasn't sumthin pretty powerful goin on."

The boys exchanged heartfelt gazes, wrapping their arms around each other.

"He's my soulmate," Kurt swore. Blaine smiled, nodding eagerly. Burt grinned.

" That's great kid," he turned to the Warbler expectantly. "So who are you anyway?"

**I wanted to write more but I didn't have time. Hopefully I'll update later with more! Klisses and Klugs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry I skipped a week! I'm teching a show right now and have been working from like 10 am to 10 pm, it's been insane! Thanks for the patience! Don't own anything!**

After Kurt's father had found out, Blaine and Kurt began hanging out some at Kurt's house. For the most part, they enjoyed spending time in their little room inside the closet, but Kurt's basement bedroom became a safe haven.

One evening, while Burt was at a tires convention, the pair found a few cans of gray paint in Kurt's closet and began painting the white walls of the room, drawing lovely images of their dreams. The Eiffel Tower, the New York skyline, The Gershwin Theater. A white picket fence with a small cottage in the background and three children wandering the garden, flying kites. Music notes strayed out of the house, floating up to the sunny sky and birds chirped on the roof. Once they were done painting, they laid on Kurt's bed, exchanging smiles and kisses.

"Someday," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded serenely, turning to curl into Blaine, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Their kisses became longer and after a few moments, Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wide. At the boy's nod, he got up, striding to the doorway and switching off the light. Crawling into the bed, he captured Blaine's lips in his and they lost themselves in the night.

Eyes blinking open, warmth swarmed Blaine's mind as he glanced down, taking in Kurt's sleeping form. He took a deep breath, snuggling into the other boy. Kurt sighed in his sleep, smiling. His nose crinkled and he awoke, looking into Blaine's eyes happily.

"Morning," he murmured.

The Warbler grinned. "Morning,"

Kurt giggled, burrowing his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder, stifling laughter of his own. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, prancing out of the bed and pulling on a robe. He tossed Blaine a pair of sweatpants from his dresser.

The shorter teen went to grab his sweater from the floor but stopped as his soulmate made a disproving noise. He glanced over. Kurt's face was that of pouting toddler.

Blaine pretended to be astonished. "I knew you were only using me for my body,"

Laughing, Kurt skipped to his love, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. The boys quickly collected the ingredients for pancakes, bumping hips playfully as they prepared breakfast.

Once their stomaches were filled and Blaine's phone was sufficiently buzzing with texts from his older brother, warning him that his parents were going to be home soon, Kurt walked Blaine to the door, tugging at his sweater and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss grew uncontrollably passionate and Blaine pushed against Kurt's chest, chuckling darkly.

"That's going to take some getting used to," he smirked.

The countertenor bit his lip. "Sorry,"

Pressing a chaste to the boy's lips, Blaine smiled sweetly.

"Never apologize for kissing me senseless," he winked. Kurt rolled his eyes, yanking open the door and pushing Blaine out the door. Laughing, the pair kissed one last time before Blaine strode to his car, parked a block over for secrecy. Neither had noticed the hulking figure by the bushes, glaring at them and most importantly, the blank space on Blaine's left hand.

On Monday morning, Kurt walked through school on a cloud, still elated from Saturday night. When he arrived at his locker after Cheerio's practice, he was shocked to find Santana there, an eyebrow raised high.

"So you and Hobbit did the deed then?" she snapped. Kurt drew himself up, pushing her gently out of the way to open his locker.

"Yes," he answered, snatching books out of his locker. She rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

"I thought I told you to get yourself out," she said.

"I thought I told you that was crazy,"

She was silent for a moment, looking at the floor. "I broke things off with Britney last night,"

Kurt spun around, gaping at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Look, don't worry about me. Worry about your soulmate, who's going to get killed when you two get found out. I did what I did to save Brits. If you really love Blaine, you'll do the same."

Then she strutted off, tugging on her high-pony and hiding her tears. The hall was empty and Kurt examined his reflection in his locker mirror for a moment, thinking. Perhaps Santana was right. Perhaps the best thing for Blaine was to break things off.

He was so lost in thought that by the time he noticed the face above his shoulder in the mirror, it was too late.

**Short, I know, but the thing is is that the main thing was Klaine "doing it" and I don't write smut at all PLEASE REVIEW! :P I will update as soon as I can, maybe even tomorrow. Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own anything! **

The sun was shining, the Dalton blazers were looking especially crisp and Blaine Anderson had made love with Kurt Hummel.  
That was really all Blaine could think about as he walked down Dalton's pristine hallways to the school assembly. And no, not in the horny teenage boy way. He simply could not get over how wonderful he felt. It was as if Kurt was Blaine's missing puzzle piece and now Blaine was absolutely complete.* Everything felt right, from the tips of the soloist's toes to the strands of gelled curls atop his head. He strode swiftly into the auditorium, joining the Warblers. Wes grinned at him.  
"Ready to deliver another show stopper, Warbler Blaine?" he asked.  
Blaine pulled at his blazer cuffs in mock superiority. "Of course," he sniffed.  
The boys took their seats as the headmaster began to speak, droning on about the importance of school pride. It was their yearly pre-Valentines Day Assembly, an odd but popular tradition for the all-boys school. Every year they sold flowers and chocolates for charity and held a romance-themed assembly to promote the sale. After a half hour or so of weak sales-pitching from the business class, The Warbler's took the stage.  
Kurt's shining eyes in his memory, Blaine looked up from his traditional Warbler hunched stance.  
"I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind,  
That I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now that you're in the world,"  
With that, the Warblers began singing behind him, smiling as they thought of their soulmates as well.  
"And you can tell everybody that this Your Song," As Blaine began singing the rising bridge, he noticed Headmaster Banks running down the center aisle, his face horrified.  
"Soulmate Code Red!" he screamed. The Warblers drifted off, panicked expressions covering their faces. Soulmate Codes were made purely for soulmate emergencies.  
Kurt had told Blaine about the day he had been in his father's garage, waiting to go visit his mother, when the receptionist had came up to where Burt and Kurt were working, her face solomn. Since 's death had been expected, the woman had been quiet, whispering softly.  
"Soulmate Code Red,"  
Soulmate Code Red meant that someone's soulmate was in grave danger, on the edge of death. Terrified, many of the Warbler's wiped away shocked tears. It was unheard of for a soulmate so young to be given this code. Mr. Banks rushed onto the stage, heading straight for his target, resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and catching his breath. Blaine paled. What had happened? Was Kurt sick? Had been in a car accident? Images of the countertenor's mangled boy were imprinted in his mind.  
"Ms. Britnigh,"  
_Oh right..._  
Blaine couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. He quickly became concerned again, Britney was his best friend, pretty much his sister.  
He took a deep breath."What happened?"  
Mr. Banks leaned forward, whispering into Blaine's ear, right above the skin-colored mic taped to his cheek.  
"She attempted suicide-"  
Horrified gasps sounded across the auditorium. Realizing his mistake, Mr. Banks backed up.  
"They don't know if she'll make it," he whispered.  
Eyes wide, Blaine leapt from the stage, sprinting through the aisle. Ignoring their pitying stares, he made his way to his car. Finally, he yanked the door open and drove.

Burt Hummel had visited Lima General Hospital one too many times. He decided, as he ran through the familiar glass doors, that this time was by far the worst. When Elizabeth had been in the hospital, he had at least known what was happening. Today, he had simply received a call from his son's cheerleading coach that Kurt had been attacked and that she was accompanying him to Lima General.  
The ER was full of life, a clan of well-dressed, arguing people mobbing the desk.  
"There has to be a mistake!" one woman yelled, tossing her butter-blonde hair.  
"We can't let the news get a hold of this," fumed a tall tan man. While the older couples argued, two younger couples sat in plastic chairs, tears streaming down their faces. One of the girls, the daughter of the blonde woman, Burt assumed, began sobbing and the pale ginger next to her pulled her into his arms while a good-looking dark-haired man held her hand, as well as the hand of a honey-haired woman next to him. The redheaded man stood up.  
"Walter, Dianna, Ann, Tom," he interupted. "There's nothing we can do right now,"  
The elder group glared at him for a moment before sitting reluctantly. Burt moved forward.  
"I'm here for Kurt Hummel,"  
The adults froze in their seats, staring at Burt. The young adults exchanged looks.  
"Don't either of you dare!" muttered one of the woman, petite, with dark curly locks. Burt and the receptionist glanced back in confusion before the door banged open.  
"Andrew!" called the tan man. Burt turned to see Blaine rushing through the ER. He strode to the good-looking man, anguish in his eyes.  
"Coop, is she okay?" he begged. The man, Cooper, Burt guessed, looked at Blaine sadly.  
"We don't know yet. She...She jumped off a bridge."  
The teen closed his eyes.  
"It was just the little one by the park, but..." choked the blonde girl.  
"She never did learn how to swim," finished Blaine. Suddenly, he fell back into a chair, holding his head. "Ow!" he cried. "My head, I hadn't noticed it in my rush..."  
"Are you her soulmate? That often happens to soulmates during Code Reds," advised the receptionist. Blaine looked up, his face paling as he finally noticed Burt.  
A mob of EMTs thrust through the door of the ER, hustling a long gurney across the floor. The body laying across it was a terrifying sight. His chestnut hair was matted with blood, purple and black bruises forming on his porcelain skin. His white and red uniform had gone completely red and his right leg stuck at a gruesome angle, the bone tearing through the skin.  
"Kurt!" screamed Blaine, clutching at his head. "Kurt!" He reached the gurney quickly, tears pouring down his cheeks. Once he grasped Kurt's left hand he began sobbing with relief from the ended pain and horror from the pain to come.  
Meanwhile, the group of people in chairs appeared to be in shock. The tan man spoke first.  
"How-Cooper!" he rounded on young man.  
"How could you?" shrieked the tiny woman at his side. "After everything we've worked for!"  
"You mean everything you've worked for that's lead Britney to trying to kill herself!" snapped the honey-haired girl, who Burt assumed was Cooper's soulmate.  
The blonde woman let out a squeak of anger. "I have no daughter named Britney! Her name is Pieretta!"  
Burt shook his head, horrified at the display. He had heard from  
Kurt and Blaine about how terrible Blaine and his "soulmate"'s parents were but had never imagined they could be this awful. Rushing to the EMTs, he put an arm around Blaine's shoulders, holding him as he sobbed.  
"What's going on?" he growled. A stern woman to his left answered immediately.  
"We need to get him into surgery. Now. Only soulmates are allowed in, otherwise they'd pass out from the pain."  
Burt nodded, squeezing Blaine's shoulder. "Take care of him, kid"  
Another hand grabbed the shaking teen, who Burt guessed was Mr. Anderson, standing tall behind them.  
"He is not this boy's soulmate, you can check his hands. I don't know what this lost soul is going on about, but Andrew is just upset about his real soulmate, Pieretta."  
"Like hell he is!" Burt yelled. The EMT interrupted.  
"I'm sorry sir, but medically, this young man's reaction tells me that he is my patient's soulmate. I don't need scribbles on palms to show me love." Then, tossing a glare at Mr. Anderson, she grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging Kurt and him into another hallway.  
Leaving Burt, the Andersons, and the Pierces to wait.  
And argue.

**AND THEN IT ALL EXPLODED IN THEIR FACES. KA-BOOM.**  
***I know, shameless Teenage Dream reference.**  
**Please review! :) Love hearing feedback. Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for your response for the last chapter! :) Made my day! Enjoy, I don't own anything. Warnings for non-graphic talk of suicide.**

Sitting in the crowded Cheerio locker room, Santana could remember the day she read her soulmate's name on her palm. Her older sisters had been bickering between themselves, yelling and screaming while Santana tried her hardest to pay attention to Blue's Clues. _She smiled as Magenta and Blue reinacted the story of how they met, showing the camera their paws with huge puppet grins. A slash of magenta was colored on Blue's paw and blue on Magenta's. Santana glanced down at her name, frowning with concentration._  
_"Britney Pierce," she murmured._  
Suddenly, her head erupted with pain. She shivered uncontrollably, glancing around at her peers. None of them seemed upset. The pain increased, making Santana's eyes water.  
_If your child complains of a headache, take them to the hospital immediatly. Most likely, their soulmate is there and their presence may be able to save both of their lives._  
Remembering the old PSA, Santana yanked on her Cheerio's jacket and raced to her car.  
When she arrived at the hospital, it was already full of life. Santana recognized Brit's older sister, Bonnie, sitting in a cold chair and raced to her.  
"What the fuck is going on?" the Cheerio demanded. Bonnie stared at her. Her soulmate, Jeremey, Santana recalled, answered.  
"Santana..." he began, his voice low. "Britney attempted to take her own life... They don't know if she'll make it."  
Santana felt as if everything was crumbling. "Why would she do that?" she cried.  
"She said something about you not wanting her in the note she left..." Bonnie whispered. Santana gasped for breath, clutching at her head. She screamed. "I-I... I need to see her. I need to see her NOW."  
A nurse rushed forward.  
"Is this the girl's soulmate?" she asked. Two blonde adults came forward.  
"No, no she is not!" the woman exclaimed. Bonnie rose harshly.  
"Shut up, Mother! Do you want Britney to live or not?"  
The nurse sighed, grabbing Santana's arm and dragging her down the hall. She opened a door, leading her into a desolate room.  
"We are just waiting to see if she wakes up," explained the woman. "If she doesn't soon, chances are she never will," Santana nodded and was left alone.  
Britney lay on a white bed, it's crisp sheets caressing her angel hair. Her soulmate pulled her left hand into her own, closing her eyes.  
"Brits...Brits please... I promise I won't leave you again, just don't leave me," sobbed Santana. "I love you. I love you."  
Blue eyes flickered open and life was once more complete.

Sitting alone in a dark cold cell, Dave Karofsky remembered the day he found out the name on his palm. When he was 5, a police officer had shown up at the Karofsky's front door. He had whispered to Dave's parents softly, shaking his head. Dave's mother had burst into tears. His father had pulled David into the living room, sitting him down.  
_"Buddy, something really bad has happened,"_  
_Dave was confused. Nothing truly bad ever happened, not in the world of soulmates._  
_"Your soulmate got really sick," Paul said softly._  
_"We should get her some medicine-"_  
_Paul choked, tears streaming down his face. "Davey, he died."_  
_"What was his name?" the boy asked, his little face dark._  
_"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."_  
_David Karofsky's heart had shattered._  
A visitor knocked softly on the bars of Dave's cell. He was vaugely familiar, a middle-aged man, hair gray and eyes tired.  
"David Karofsky?" he asked. His voice was exaughsted as well.  
"Yeah," the lost soul growled.  
"I'm Ben. Ben Smythe. Sebastian's father, we met...briefly...at the-the funeral."  
Dave froze, turning slowly to face the man.  
Sebastian's father had the same eyes as his son had, at least from what Dave could remember of the photo he had been given after the funeral. He had burnt the picture the same night, but the image was forever imprinted in his mind.  
The men were silent.  
"He knew your name, you know," Ben whispered. "His older sister let it slip when he was 3. He remembered ever since. He used to dream of you... He was...A bit self-centered and spoiled, I'll admit, but when it came to 'David Karofsky'." He spoke the last part in a high, wistful voice, mimicking Sebastian's voice.  
"I bet he was perfect..." the teen murmered. Suddenly, he began to shake.  
"Why didn't you find me before he died? It was before they shut down the web, you could've given me one time with him! One time!"  
Ben began to cry.  
"I know, I know! We didn't know he was going to die until it was too late, one day he was running around, happy and perfect and the next he was in the hospital. No one realized how sick he was. The minute they told us he was going to pass, we sent his sister, Meg after you, but he died before she could even narrow down the search results."  
The man sobbed, waiting a few minutes before continuing. "He cried for you. He begged us to bring you to him, said he wanted to meet you just once before he left you... We, we told him we were trying, that you would come soon..." He trailed off.  
Dave set his face in his hands."I-I'm not a bad person," he began. "I would've never hurt Seb like that. I just...I thought maybe Kurt and I could be together, you know? Since we're both lost. I was just so angry. I...I thought since Kurt didn't want me, maybe Sebastian didn't want me either. And I just..." He shook his head.  
"Kurt Hummel isn't lost, Dave," Mr. Karofsky whispered gently. Dave looked up, eyes wide.  
"What?" He wiped away a few stray tears.  
Ben sighed. "There is...Confusion going on about why they didn't meet earlier and all, but the doctors say there is no way the young man in question is not Kurt's soulmate, judging from his reaction after Kurt's...Incident."  
Dave swallowed.  
"Is...Is Kurt going to be okay? I, I didn't mean to hurt him so bad, I swear! Especially if I had known..."  
"They don't know yet," Ben murmured. "He's in surgery accompanied by his soulmate,"  
David drew himself up, catching Ben's eye. "Kurt's a good guy, he'll try to save me from the death penalty if he can...If he's alive to. Tell him about Seb, please. Tell him to let them kill me."  
"David-"  
"Mr. Smythe, please. You...You don't understand how horrible my life is, without him. Kurt's soulmate...Blaine Anderson. He'll understand, from the danger I've put his soulmate- his life in. He'll understand why I can't do this anymore."  
Ben stood, nodding softly. He pulled a picture out of his coat pocket, slipping it through the bars."Tell Seb I love him,"

Kurt remembered the day he was old enough to read the name on his palm. It was tradition for children not to be told the name until they could read it themselves, even if they met their soulmate before then. Being the young romantic he was, Kurt had worked tirelessly to learn to read, finally seeing the name at the fairly young age of 4. He had been sitting with his mother, watching a movie, when he had lifted his palm up, staring at it intently.  
_"Blaine Anderson," he whispered. Elizabeth beamed, exchanging a look with her husband._  
_"That's right, dear," she cheered, squeezing his shoulders._  
_"Really?" Kurt squeaked. She nodded, as did his father._  
_Kurt's expression grew confused._  
_"But isn't that a boy name?"_  
_Burt rose from his seat, cuffing Kurt on the shoulder._  
_"Yep. And he's going to love you so much. And you're going to love him."_  
_"Most boys get girl's names on their hands," Elizabeth explained. "Except for the really special ones,"_  
_Kurt nodded, turning to admire Prince Eric on the screen._  
"Blaine Anderson," he had murmured.  
That night, when he was young, he had began dreaming of Blaine Anderson, imagining his face, his touch, his voice, his smell. And in the ambulance, voices buzzing about, warning him not to fall asleep, the temptation of escaping the pain for such dreams became too much. So he closed his eyes leaving the nightmare of Karofsky's angry torture behind for a world Blaine's sweet voice and kind honey eyes, his soft touch and coffee aroma; everything that made Blaine, Blaine.

**:) Somethings explained, somethings left still unanswered! Hope you enjoyed, please review! I will update soon. Don't worry Britanna fans, I'm not RIB, I will give Brits and Satan more "screen time" to talk out what happened, it just ended nicely there. Also, just to clarify, I in NO WAY am trying to validify suicide or violence. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE where to live without your soulmate, especially without a child to remind you of them or care for, is literal torture. In this world, you would have pretty much lose the ability to see right or good things if your soulmate died. David has been driven nearly mad with grief and sadness. Britney was rejected by the one person who supposed to be made for her. Please seek help if you are having suicidal thoughts.**  
**And on that happy note, Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! Don't own anything!**

Blaine remembered the day he read "Pieretta"'s name on his palm. The disappointment. The confusion. He liked 'Etta, but not in the way he had been told soulmates liked each other. His parents told him he was being silly, but his older brother Cooper gazed at him with regretful eyes, tightening his grip on his newly found soulmate, Bella.  
Now as he stared at Kurt's destroyed figure, encompassed in whites bandages and sheets, he suddenly wished that he had been born Andrew. Perhaps Kurt would've been matched with a good, less complicated man if that had happened. Someone who could properly court him. Someone who could protect him.  
"Britney woke up,"  
Bonnie stood in the doorway of Kurt's room, her eyes glittering with tears. She pulled at the green sweater around her shoulders, shivering slightly.  
"Santana must be happy," murmured Blaine. Bonnie sighed.  
"He'll wake up-"  
"And if he does? What are we going to do? Live out our lives in jail? Or worse? Everybody knows now. God, I ditched my soulmate for him, I am pretty sure they'll chuck me in the looney bin!"  
The woman bit her lip. Crossing the room, she brushed a bit of hair out of Kurt's face.  
"He's stunning," she whispered.  
"He's perfect," Blaine countered. Softly, she smiled.  
"The doctors are willing to testify for our story. And the EMTs. They're willing to give their expert testimony."  
Blaine rubbed his eyes, looking as if he was going to claw his face off. "And then, if they believe us, our parents will go to jail," he stated.  
Bonnie's face crumpled.  
"They'll be fine as long as they have each other,"  
He looked at Kurt once more, clutching his pale hand like a life line. It was almost the only part of him unharmed. Blaine Anderson was written across the skin, the blood that had covered it before wiped away.  
"What if he doesn't wake up Bon? What do I do then?"  
Bonnie shook her head, imagining Jeremey in the same position as Kurt.  
"I don't know Blainey. I don't know..."  
The scene surrounding him made Kurt feel strangely melancholy. He was in a gray yard, standing bellow a little gray house. In fact, everything was gray, save the white sky and air.  
I'm in our drawing, thought Kurt giddily.  
"Hey, angel," called a voice. Kurt spun around, grinning at the sight. Blaine stood, smiling and holding the hands of three young children. The eldest was a girl, with thick curly hair. Her companions looked strangely similar, both with wavy dark hair, but perfectly white skin, whearas the older girl's was somehow darker. Blaine looked down at them, beaming.  
"Why don't you go fly kites?" he told the kids. They nodded excitedly, running off until they disappeared. Three kites rose into the sky, joining the cartoon-like music notes. Blaine skipped towards Kurt, laughing as he grabbed Kurt's hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"It's just like we painted it," He explained, gesturing around. Kurt nodded. His eyes wandered, glittering at the lovely sight.  
"It's magical," he exclaimed. Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt into his arms. He lead him in a soft waltz, pressing their foreheads together.  
"We can be together here," he promised.  
"Good," Kurt smiled. They continued to dance, holding each other tight. Kurt frowned, hearing a soft whimper in the distance.  
"What's that sound?" he whispered. Blaine rubbed his love's back.  
"That's just the real world. You don't have to worry about that anymore."  
Kurt pulled away from Blaine, turning towards the sorrowful sound, which was growing louder and more painful. At this point it had become familiar sobs.  
"No, no, really. Who is that? It sounds like...You!"  
Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.  
"Please Kurt, just ignore it. We can be happy here! Forever!"  
Tearing himself away from the Warbler's hold, Kurt faced the sky, feeling raindrops on his skin. Not raindrops...Tears.  
"Blaine?"  
He turned back, only to find David Karofsky standing where Blaine had been before. The world had turned red with blood, the yard and house gone, replaced with the stained hallways of Mckinely High.  
"Soul less!" Karofsky yelled, advancing on Kurt. Kurt screamed.  
"Blaine! Blaine! Please!"

Burt rose from his seat by the window, shaking his head.  
"I'm gonna go get some coffee," he muttered. "You'll be okay without me?"  
Blaine nodded, not looking away from his soulmate's still form. Burt cuffed the teen lightly, grimacing as he gazed at his son one last time."God, he looks so much like his mother..."  
And Blaine was left alone. It was funny, for a boy who had felt alone most of his life, Blaine wasn't handling the emotion well. He felt as if every light had been turned off, like his senses had been numbed. The only thing he truly saw was Kurt. And even that vision was so much darker than normal.  
Suddenly, Kurt began shaking, causing Blaine to cry out, reaching blindly for the call button. A nurse ran in, her wild gray hair flying.  
"Yes?" she asked. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, pointing at Kurt.  
"He, he's shaking," he explained. The woman frowned, looking at a few monitors.  
"Does your head hurt?" she questioned.  
"It's been aching for ages, but it hasn't gotten any worse since he got out of surgery,"  
She gazed down at Kurt for a moment.  
"I remember when his mother passed," she sighed. Blaine looked up at her.  
"You do?"  
"Yes... His father was crushed, but the poor little thing just kept trying to cheer him up. He was such a strong boy. I'm sure he'll pull through." she smiled in memory. "Your name is Blaine Anderson, right?"  
Blaine grinned at the thought of someone calling him by his true name."Yes,"  
She laughed. "I remember he used to constantly talk about you, asking if we knew anyone with the name Blaine and when we would say no, he would go on and on about how we would probably remember Blaine if we did know him, because he was going to be perfect."  
The Warbler frowned, gazing at Kurt thoughtfully.  
"He had kind of given up hope by the time I met him. He was sure he was a lost soul that hadn't been notified."  
The elderly lady studied Blaine for a moment, her crystal eyes shining. "I heard about that," she said. "That must've been hard,"  
"I'm just glad Britney and my siblings told us. I don't know where I'd be without Kurt Hummel,"  
She rubbed Blaine's shoulder, pecking the top of his curls.  
"He'll wake up dear. With a soulmate as wonderful as you, he wouldn't dare leaving,"  
Blaine was left alone once more, tears streaking his cheeks as began to sob. The sobs shook his tiny body, clawing at his heart. He yanked his blazer off, along with his tie, using the tie to wipe his face. And yet it didn't help. The tears continued to fall.  
"Blaine!" a voice called out. The boy in question looked up, shocked to find Kurt squirming about the bed. His eyes were closed but he was in clear trauma, his face tense.  
"Blaine! Please!" he yelled louder this time, his arms reaching out. Blaine sprung forward, catching Kurt in his arms and rocking him slowly.  
"Angel, angel wake up! Sweetheart, I'm here, just open your eyes! Nothings going to hurt you any more! Not while I'm around!"  
Kurt grew silent for a moment, stilling. Then, muffled from the crook of Blaine's neck.  
"Was that a Sweeney Todd reference?"  
"Kurt!" squeaked the shorter man. They both laughed, clutching at each other.  
Kurt suddenly whimpered. "Ow,"  
As if he was handling a feather, Blaine pushed Kurt back.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, stroking the boy's cheek.  
"I'm fine," Kurt assured him. "It just hurts a bit,"  
Blaine frowned, adjusting the pillows before pressing the call button. The nurse scurried in.  
"Oh, Mr. Hummel, you're awake!" she cheered.  
Blaine grimaced. "Yes but he's in pain,"  
The nurse tutted softly, bustling around. She took out a syringe, injecting it into Kurt's IV.  
"Wait..." he murmured, eyelids growing heavy. "Is this going to make me sleepy?"  
"Yes, but it'll make you feel better, Hun," she answered. "You need rest,"  
Tears sprang up in Kurt's glasz eyes and he fought helplessly against the meds.  
"No, no Blaine, I want to stay with you,"  
Blaine smiled, holding Kurt in his arms."We've got forever, angel,"

**Review please! Thanks for your support, it's making me so happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best :) This story should be ending soon, so I was wondering: First of all, what would you all like to see before it ends and Second of all, what I should write next! Any ideas? Don't own anything :)**

****Walter Anderson had always been perfect. He was the jewel of his perfect parents' perfect lives, smart, handsome and all together grand from a very young age. He was on the track to become a successful lawyer when he met Dianna Smith at age 15 and married her at 18. The pair had Cooper at age 25 and his soulmate, when researched, was the perfect daughter of an oil tycoon. Dianna and Walter decided they only wanted one son, just as Walters parents before them. And that was when the imperfection began.

Dianna was pregnant, ten years after their eldest, perfectly planned son. For the first time in his life, his father gave him a hard look, shaking his head.

"Everything can be controlled, Walter," he had said. And so when _Blaine_ was born with such a disastrous soulmate, Walter had simply controlled it.

Now it was all over.

He knew it was true, as he stared at his youngest son, curled up around who could only be Kurt Hummel. The boy was horribly pale, with dark brown hair and long lashes. His bandaged body wrapped around Andrew... Blaine- one lithe hand clutching at the smaller teen's waist and the other twirled into his curls.

Blaine smiled in his sleep, burrowing his face further into the other boy's chest. Kurt Hummel softly beamed as well. He had a nice smile, pure and innocent. It reminded Walter of when Blaine was on stage. Walter had only seen his son perform once, when he first joined the Warblers, but he had never forgotten the look on the boy's face.

He had been singing Make 'Em Laugh from Singing In The Rain, one of the only musicals Walter was familiar with, dancing around the stage, grinning, the Warblers accompanying him. And all Walter could do was wonder what he had done wrong. Why wasn't Andrew that happy when he was with Pieretta? Why wasn't she his soulmate? Why couldn't she make him happy?

A voice came from behind him.

"We told them when they were 12," Cooper said. In that moment, Mr. Anderson realized just how old his 28-year-old had become. He had bags under his now dim eyes, his forehead crinkled. Walter pressed his lips into a grim line.

"You look tired," he observed.

"I've been tired since the day you changed my last name to Baine," Cooper sighed, taking a seat.

Walter snorted. "I guess now you won't be tired anymore,"

Cooper didn't seem amused. He took a deep breath, glaring at his father. "Can I ask you what I've wanted to ask you since that day?" he questioned.

Walter curtly nodded.

"Why did you do it?"

The father stared at the boys on the bed. "I just had to fix him," he murmured.

Angrily, Cooper shook his head. "When will you realize that you were the one who broke him in the first place?" he yelled. The sleeping soulmates stirred in their slumber and he took a deep breath. "Kurt Hummel fixed Blaine. Blaine Anderson. No Andrew Baine."

Walter shook with fury. "Really Cooper? Being deformed and showing it off to everyone? That's fixed?!"

"Being in love! That is _fixed_. That is _not _broken." whispered Cooper. "Now get out. They don't need your ignorance ruining their lives any longer."

Walter buttoned up his jacket, closing his eyes briefly. "Are you really going to have them arrest us, son?"

Cooper shook his head. "For once, Blaine gets to choose,"

As Walter turned to leave, Blaine and Kurt began waking up, rubbing their eyes.

"Ow," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine reached for the call button.

"Blaine, sweetie, I know you're trying to help, but if you even think about touching that call button..."

Blaine laughed, sitting up and pulling away from the call button. "I wasn't!"

Kurt sat up as well, giggling and clutching his ribs. "Riiiiiiiiggghhhtt," he snorted.

Blaine's eyebrows creased as he rubbed his love's arm.

"I just hate seeing you in pain," he sighed,

"Your touch makes it better," Kurt promised, leaning into Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around the countertenor, numbing the pain. They kissed softly.

Walter drew in a breath, causing the both boys to stare at him.

"Father," Blaine crisply stated.

Cooper rose. "I thought I told you to leave,"

Kurt Hummel's eyes were brilliantly bright, Walter noticed as the boy glared at him. Sort of... Beautiful, with bits of blue and grey and green mixed together. Walter turned to his youngest son, breaking Kurt's gaze.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fix you, Blainey," he whispered,

As Mr. Anderson left, Kurt began stroking Blaine's curls, holding him close.

"It's okay, K," Blaine sighed.

Unbelieving, Kurt turned to Cooper. "You must be Cooper," he smiled. "Wonderful to meet you,"

Cooper grinned. "The pleasure is all mine, Kurt Hummel," he said. His face turned grave once more. "A police officer is going to come in soon,"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, frowning.

"It's your choice what you say. But if I were you two, I would give the full story. From the day Blaine was born to whatever the hell that Karofsky kid did to Kurt," Cooper advised.

Kurt flinched at Karofsky's name, inching even closer to his soulmate.

Blaine nodded. "If it's okay with you, angel, I'd like to tell everything,"

Kurt gazed into Blaine's honey eyes for a moment, biting his lip. "I completely support you, I just don't want to see you regret this. They are your parents."

The Warbler shrugged. "I have stood by and let them control me all my life. If I hadn't met you, I'd probably be shopping for an engagement ring for Britney right now. I'm done. They've gone too far, too long."

Speaking in a whisper, Kurt looked down. " I don't know what to say about Karofsky. I-I know he hurt me, but he could be put to death if I say everything that happened. And his poor soulmate..." His voice trailed off. A knock stopped Blaine's concerned reply.

Another person stood in the doorway, speaking softly. "I may be able to help with that,"

**WHO IS IT? Review, please and thank you! Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings for talk of suicide and language (Satan y'all)**

**Thanks for your continued support! Maybe we can reach 50 reviews and 100 follows this chapter? New goal! GO!**

**Also, I have a tumblr! I haven't posted any of these stories yet, but maybe I will if I get more followers? My name is same as this, ThankYouForTheMusicKlaine.**

**Don't own anything :)**

****The man appeared as if he was in his late 50's, with graying hair and tired green eyes. He wore a gray suit, the faded tie set askew.

"Kurt Hummel?" he guessed, waving to Kurt.

The boy nodded, pressing his lips together in thought.

The stranger sat in the chair Burt had deserted, patting his knees thoughtfully. "And I'm guessing you're Blaine Anderson, then?" he said, glancing at the tenor.

Blaine nodded. "May I ask who you are?"

"Sorry, I- I'm Benjamin Smythe. My... My son Sebastian was David Karofsky's soulmate."

Kurt's stared at Mr. Smythe, his eyes gray. "Was?"

Ben looked down, avoiding Kurt's gaze. "Seb passed away when him and David were 5... They never met,"

"That's horrible," whispered Kurt. He shook his head. "That's not supposed to happen..."

"How did he die?" Cooper questioned, looking at the man apprehensively.

"One day he was playing, happy as ever and the next... He just was so sick. We never really got an explanation. His body just shut down."

Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he looked down at Kurt and his tangled hands. He couldn't dream of have never meeting Kurt. To find out Kurt had been taken for him before he even had the chance to meet him, especially at such a young age.

Ben took a deep breath, looking Kurt in the eye. "From what I've heard, David was devastated. He, he never meant to hurt you Kurt, he is... just hurting. All his life he's been hurting, all of us have been hurting, and he just lost control. I'm so sorry."

Kurt gulped, swallowing tears. "It's, it's fine, if that had happened with Blaine...I completely understand,"

Squeezing Kurt's hand, Blaine exchanged glances with Cooper. "Mr. Smythe, I am so very sorry that your family and David's families lives were so tragically altered, but Karofsky hurt Kurt. We haven't heard the full story yet, but my guess is that he was attempting to kill Kurt-"

Kurt went to protest, opening his mouth. "Well-"

"Angel, please just let me say my piece. I'm not saying you have to follow what I want, I just want to put in my opinion." Smiling at Kurt's slight nod, The Warbler continued. "I just don't think we can not press any charges. I am... Deeply sorry about what Dave has been through, but from what I'm hearing, your son's death has ruined David. He is not handling it well, which is absolutely understandable, I don't think I would have dealt with it any better, I don't think anyone could. But selfishly, I cannot have him around my soulmate. And unfortunately, the only way to make that possible is to press charges."

Mr. Smythe was nodding, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I'm sure we can work something out, Mr. Smythe-" Kurt began, glaring at Blaine.

"No." Ben said. "No, what your dear one said is exactly what David thinks, as do I."

The three men looked at Mr. Smythe, shocked.

"What?" whispered Kurt.

The eldest man smiled briefly, as if trying to pull himself together. "You are right. David is miserable. He feels awful about what he has done and what his life has become. He would like Kurt to try his best to make sure Dave and Seb... are united."

Kurt gasped, wrenching his hand out of Blaine's grasp to lift it to his mouth.

"He wants the death penalty?" Cooper murmured.

Mr. Smythe nodded swiftly. He turned to Kurt. "Please, it is the best thing you could do for him, for all of us,"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, falling further into Blaine's grasp. "O-Okay," he promised. "I'll do whatever I can,"

Blaine curled his hands gently around Kurt's shaking form. Selfishly, he was satisfied that Karofsky would no longer be around his love, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine the sort of life David had had and was devastated to see Kurt so heartbroken. He knew that, deep down, Kurt was a firm believer in soulmates, despite the troubles him and Kurt had been through, and it was awful to watch as his romantic faith took yet another blow.

Mr. Smythe left soon after, straightening his tie and buttoning his jacket. "You two make a beautiful couple," he had commented in a choked voice. "You have the kind of love Seb dreamed of with Dave. The love they would have had." He smiled wistfully. "The kind of love they will have, if all goes as planned,"

Kurt had swallowed deeply, looking straight into Mr. Smythe's moss-colored eyes. "I promise I will do and say everything I can to make that happen. Everyone should have this, no matter where or when or who they are."

After Ben's departure, Cooper left to find Bella and Blaine insisted Kurt get some sleep, pressing his call button nonchalantly.

"Sweetheart?" yawned the countertenor, fighting the medicine.

"Yes?"

"Never leave me,"

Blaine felt his heart cave in on itself and he blinked back tears. "Of course, darling, never,"

Then Kurt fell asleep, his worried face calming.

Blaine admired his beauty happily, brushing stray locks of brown out of his love's face.

"Well isn't this fuckin adorable?"

Turning to glare at Santana, he rolled his eyes. "How you and Britney got paired together..." his voice trailed off teasingly.

She folded her arms. "Is the kid okay?"

Blaine nodded, beaming.

"Good, he's irritating as hell, but he's a killer Cheerio,"

The Warbler sighed, turning to better admire Kurt once more. "What do you need Santana? Other than to make sure your best friend who you care about is okay after being attacked."

The girl shrugged. "I'm guessing since you're being so nice to me, nobody has told you yet,"

"Told me what?"

"Why Brits tried to... Do that,"

Blaine looked at the girl, noting her tearful expression.

"I broke things off with her. I was... A fucking bitch. I thought that if I left her, maybe she'd love someone else and not be in danger. I was a coward."

Gazing at Kurt, Blaine thought it over for a moment. "You were thought it would protect her. If I had been stupid enough to think that would keep Kurt safe, I would've done it too." he decided.

Santana glared at him, shaking her head. "How fucking sweet," she seethed. "Perfect Blaine forgives the poor misunderstood lesbian,"

Blaine turned to her sharply. "You need to pull your head out of your ass and look around Santana! Your soulmate almost died because you kept pushing people away, including yourself and her! I know you're bitter about all of this, Kurt is too. For years, you two suffered and thought you were alone or that nobody understood you. And me and Britney are _so _incredibly sorry about that. But you need to get past it. Kurt has, because he knows that for him and me to work, to be able to enjoy our connection to it's fullest, he can't hold onto his past, he needs to look to _our_ future. Together."

Santana turned to leave, her heels clicking against the tile floors.

"And Santana?" Blaine called quietly.

She spun around, hand on her hip and eyebrow raised.

He spoke softly now. "Kurt also had to realize, and still has to realize, that I love him. He had to let go of the fears and feelings he felt for years that told him nobody would ever love him and open himself up to my feelings for him. Because we are soulmates and no matter what he does or says, I cannot ever stop loving him. Ever."

"Even if he almost killed you?" she snapped.

Blaine nodded serenely. "Even then,"

She rolled her eyes, strutting away.

Burt arrived later, coffees in hand. "Sorry it took so long, I had to run a few errands for the garage,"

Blaine beamed. "He woke up,"

The father almost dropped the drinks. "What!?"

Laughing, Blaine took his medium drip from Burt, careful not to knock Kurt. "Yeah, a few hours ago,"

"Why's he back out then?" growled Burt, glaring harshly at the many monitors surrounding Kurt, as if he could make them out.

"He went back to sleep almost immediately after he woke up, he was in a lot of pain and it knocked him out. Then he was up for a bit, we had some... interesting visitors. He went back out a half hour ago, he was tired from all the excitement."

"How is he? Mentally, I mean?"

Blaine sighed. "He seems to be handling it okay. We seem to have made decisions regarding what charges we are pressing."

Burt gave him a expectant look and Blaine quickly explained everything that had happened with his father and Sebastian Smythe's father.  
The older man took of his baseball cap, taking a deep breath. "Jesus," he murmured.

Blaine nodded in agreement, turning to watch Kurt. He didn't want him having anymore nightmares. They had already both lived enough of those.

"I think his heart is too big to actually comprehend what Karofsky did, at least right now. I think he's in denial, especially since he now knows why David was such a bully. He just wants to help, he's projecting his need for help when I wasn't there on to Dave."

Burt hummed his approval of Blaine's assessment. "You're a pretty smart kid,"

"I just want him to feel better,"

Burt studied his future son-in-law for a moment. "How are you doing? Some people say that having your soulmate harmed is worse than being harmed yourself."

Blaine shrugged, waving a hand. "I'm fine," he said quickly.

Looking remarkably like his son, Burt raised his eyebrows.

The teenager sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I'm upset. But Kurt needs me right now."

"I respect that kid, but at some point I think soulmates get too involved in helping each other and hurt each other instead. Isn't that the reason Kurt's cheerleader friend is here right now?"

Blaine bristled, visibly offended by being compared to Santana. "I'm fine, Mr. Hummel. Please just let me take care of my soulmate."

Burt shook his head, raising his hands. "I'll back off, just promise you'll let me know if you need a break,"

Blaine shook his head as well. He could never take a break. Not if it meant he could lose the one thing he still had.

**Soon we are going to learn that not all things are perfect in soulmates :) I hope you understand why my characters are a little OCC. It's because of all they've gone through. Santana coped by being even bitchier and Kurt coped at first by being colder, but then by trying his hardest to be perfect and nice because he was worried maybe his soulmate wasn't coming forward because he wasn't good enough. And Blaine... Poor ****_Andy- I mean Blainey _*****foreshadow*, he doesn't even know how bad his parents messed him up. All shall be revealed! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Happy Holidays!**

**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own anything! Enjoy!**

****Kurt flipped through his Vogue magazine, humming to himself quietly. Blaine had reluctantly headed over to the cafeteria for lunch. Although Burt had been delivering food to him, the soulmate tragedy specialist had told the couple they needed to take time apart in order to numb the pain before they had to leave the hospital.

The countertenor glanced at the the clock.

"He'll be back soon, kid," sighed Burt.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned a page.

Burt took a deep breath. "So how are you holding up?" he asked.

Kurt put down his magazine with a huff. "I've told you a thousand times, I'm fine."

"And I'll ask you a thousand more times till you get honest with me,"

The men glared at each other for a moment, the trademark Hummel eyebrow raise on both of their faces.

"You almost died, Kurt. Someone attempted to take your life. They hurt you." stated Burt.

Kurt closed his eyes. "It doesn't help to dwell on it, Blaine is already-"

Burt lifted his hand into the air triumphantly. "That! That right there!" he exclaimed. "That's your problem. You gotta take care of yourself and your soulmate Kurt. Otherwise you'll both go crazy."

"Blaine has spent his entire life being the victim of other people's selfishness, I can't be self-involved like I used to be, not if I want him to be okay,"

Mr. Hummel shook his head.

"Look bud, I get Blaine's had a crappy life and is dealing with a lot right now. But you're in the same boat. Your mom died when you were eight, Blaine found out he'd been living a lie when he was twelve. You had multiple theories about why you weren't meeting Blaine Anderson, none of them doing wonders for your self-esteem. He had to act like he loved someone he didn't, both of you living with fear and guilt thinkin you were keeping each other apart and that you'd never meet. Then both of you had to keep your realationship a secret, you having to trust him. And right now, both of you are having to hurt people you care about, even though they hurt you pretty damn bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think a lifetime of lies is worse than a few punches,"

His father let out a strangled yell. "You almost died, Kurt! You realize what that would've been like for me? You're all I have left, kid! And..." He trailed off, tears stealing down his cheeks."God... You're so much like your mother. She was stubborn as hell, just like you, with that damn overwhelming compassionate heart. And when she got sick, her and I tried so hard to help each other, that we started fighting. And-And it made it so my last words to her were ones of frustration and hurt. And although there wasn't anything I could've done for her, there was a hell of of a lot I could've done for myself and she could've done for herself."

Kurt had paled dramatically, his glasz eyes wide. He sniffed.

"I just want you two to use your connection to it's fullest capacity. Cause you can say whatever you want to each other and the bond will never break. Use that, for both your sakes. Please."

Silently, Kurt nodded.

Blaine strode into the room, staring at the emotional pair. "Is everything alright?" he asked, stepping forward to take Kurt's hand.

Burt said nothing, simply rising to walk out of the room.

Once he left, Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand, leaning forward.

"What's going on, K?"

Kurt sat up, tucking his legs beneath himself. "Blaine, I think we need to talk about everything that has happened," he said gently.

Smiling softly, Blaine shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that," he answered. "I'm here for you,"

Kurt took a deep breath. "B, we have both gone through a lot, not just now but all our lives. And I think we're projecting our problems onto each other instead of helping ourselves. I think we need to come up with a plan to get us both through this."

The silence was deafening.

"Your father talked to you, didn't he?" whispered Blaine.

"Yes, and I think he's right-"

"So you're going to let someone else decide how our relationship is?" stated Blaine, not angrily, but almost curiously with a bitter undertone.

Kurt looked taken aback. "My dad isn't your father, Blaine-"

"Yes he is Kurt!" cried Blaine, rising to his feet. "I've spent all my life with a soulmate who I couldn't take care of or even love. I would never put our connection in jeopardy like that!"

"No one is saying you purposely are-"

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Blaine exclaimed. "You're being ridiculous, all I'm trying to do is fix you!"

Kurt stared at his soulmate, tears in his eyes. "So I can be perfect, right? Like the rest of the Baines?"

Blaine froze. "No, god, of course not-"

"I think you should go home," murmured Kurt. "You probably haven't showered or changed in days,"

"Can I come back later?" the shorter teen asked, pressing his lips together.

Kurt reached out to brush a curl out of Blaine's face. "Of course. Tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and grabbed his jacket and wallet. He gave Kurt's hand and squeezed.

Leaving his soulmate to cry. Alone.

**Review! Happy Holidays! Klisses and Klugs to all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't own anything :) enjoy and Please review!**

When Burt came back to the hospital room, he was shocked to find his son curled in his bed, Blaine and his possessions long gone. His deep blue pajamas contrasted heavily with his pale skin, blotchy and tear-streaked. Tousled dark hair framed his creased face.

Burt sighed. striding forward and pulling the covers around Kurt's shoulders. He felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't meant to tear the boys apart. He swallowed. Why did all of this have to happen to his son? More importantly, why did this have to happen to Elizabeth's son? She had worked so hard to give Kurt a good, happy life and yet when she died, it seemed as if everything had gone downhill.

She would know how to deal with all of this. Unfortunately, she was gone and Burt had to take care of his son.

When Elizabeth had passed away, Burt had been consumed with grief, barely noticing his mourning eight-year-old. He had only begun to really come back from the sadness when Kurt turned seventeen. Burt had come home to a silent house, devoid of Kurt's loud singing and soft footsteps.

_Mr. Hummel scrambled up the stairs, terrified of the unthinkable. He found Kurt lying in his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_"What the hell happened?" Burt gasped._

_Hyperventilating heavily, Kurt shook his head. He clutched at his chest._

_"Kurt, kid, did someone hurt you?" demanded Burt._

_Again, the boy shook his head. "I j-j-just don't understand why I'm so damn unlovable!" he whimpered._

_Burt's mouth fell open. "What? What are you talking about, bud? Is this cause I haven't done anything for your birthday, yet? Cause I swear, we're goin out to that fancy French place the next town over you love so much and we'll get cheesecake and..." His voice trailed off._

_Kurt quaked, pulling at his hair madly. He took a few deep breathes. "Blaine Anderson, Dad,"_

_His heart cracking at its delicate seams, Burt let out his held breath._

_"You're seventeen," he sighed._

_Kurt nodded, wiping away his tears with no avail. They were simply replaced with more waterworks._

_"You're sure you haven't met him?"_

_His son flailed angrily. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I met my soulmate, Dad!"_

_Burt sat down on the bed, taking off his hat. "Kiddo..."_

_Kurt gnawed on his lower lip, feeling tears drain down his cheeks. The pair sat on the bed for nearly an hour waiting for the younger Hummel to cry himself out. Once he was done, he scurried off to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Burt to call the French restaurant. He couldn't remember if they did take-out or not._

_"Bonjour! This is Restuarante de Amour, would you like to schedule a reservation?"_

_Burt clenched the phone, ignoring the tears tracing his eyelids. "Hi, uh, this is the Hummel party. We're gonna be canceling tonight, but do you guys do take-out?"_

_The voice turned apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry, we don't offfer that service, We could reschedule you for another time!"_

_Choking out a strangled sob, Burt felt all and his son had been through well up in his throat and spill out. Suddenly, he was telling this stranger everything, from the day Lizzy found out she was sick to what seemed like hours before, when his son had laid, feeling entirely unwanted, in his arms._

_The woman's sighed sadly as he finished. She had a motherly tone to her voice, sweet but weathered. "Tell me what you'd like," she said quietly._

_Burt felt himself smile. "Really? Are you sure?"_

_"I'll take my dinner break and drive it out to you," she responded._

_An hour later, the doorbell chimed and Burt opened the door to reveal Carole Hudson. _

_She bustled in, stomping her feet on the doormat and pulling her umbrella closed._

_Burt hurried to help her with the bags. "Thanks so much for doin this," he said._

_She smiled, her brown eyes empathetic. "He's really seventeen?" she whispered._

_Burt nodded._

_Carole tutted softly, shaking her head. "Poor thing, do you have any clue why?"_

_Shrugging, Burt helped her set up the meal. "No idea,"_

_She hesitated before walking to the door and grabbing her umbrella. "Are you sure he isn't...?"_

_"Lost?" finished Burt. "No, but what kinda person wouldn't tell their kids soulmate if somethin happened to them? I just don't know what to say to the kid."_

_Carole patted his arm. "I'm sure you're doing your best,"_

_Burt shook his head, looking at the ground. "I just never know how to deal with him, yah know? Lizzy, my soulmate, she knew. She knew how to play with dolls and dress-up and talk about boys and I just..."_

_The woman bit her lip. "I can't imagine what you and your son have been through Burt, but I think, as hard as it must be, you need to realize that his mother is gone and you need to figure out what to do on your own, for his sake. I think you'll find you have better instincts than you think. I know my soulmate wouldn't be able to correctly order my son Finn's favorite foods for his birthday."_

_Burt smiled at the realization. "Thank you Carole,"_

_Then, after she had refused to accept his money and left, he trugged upstairs to sing Happy Birthday to his baby boy, ever off key. He pulled the teen downstairs, grinning as the boy dug into his food, complementing the cuisine in fluent French. And finally, he tucked his son into bed, promising him that one day, he would meet Blaine Anderson. And that he would be absolutely perfect._

So, as he pulled out the hidden bed from the hospital room wall and crawled in, he had no regrets. Because Hummels kept their promises. Blaine Anderson would be absolutely perfect.

It was near midnight when Cooper came into his little brother's room. He found the boy sleeping in the hidden space inside his closet, curled on the floor. Blaine was wide awake, tawny eyes gazing into the distance and curls untamed. A shadow ran along his jaw.

Cooper laid on the ground next to his young brother. He sighed dramatically. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggg gghhhhhhh," he moaned, looking at Blaine pointedly. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggg gghhhhhhhhhhh,"

Refusing to glance at his ridiculous sibling, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

Blaine took a deep breath. "What do you need, Coop?"

"I think the real question is what do you want? Cause most people I know don't lay in their sex lair and stare into space melodramatically.

The Warbler gnawed on the inside of his cheek. "It's not a sex lair, pervert,"

"Hey, I'm just saying, there's normally only one reason why teenagers turn on music that loud,"

Blaine was silent. "It was our safe haven, Cooper. The one place where we didn't have to be perfect. And now I've ruined everything that stood for."

Cooper grimaced, sitting up crisscross and placing his chin his hands. "What happened, Blainey?"

"I told him I was trying to fix him,"

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Bet he didn't like that,"

Blaine shook his head, a dead look in his eyes. "It's exactly what Dad said, Coop. Exactly what _he_ was trying to do."

Cooper didn't respond.

Blaine sat up on his knees, like when he was little. "Do you think I'm too messed up, Coop? Do you think I'm just going to end up like Dad?"

The man pondered the question for a moment. "You and Dad are very different people, Blaine. You see the good in people, in situations. You see the perfection in imperfection. Now I don't know what went down with Kurt that made you say that, but I don't think you're going to be like Dad. The fact that you're already worrying about being controlling and being like Dad already makes you different from him."

Blaine smiled. "I think I'm going to sleep in here tonight,"

Cooper nodded. "Bella and I'll be downstairs if you need anything.

And with that, the Anderson brothers tucked into bed.

Kurt blinked open his eyes, staring groggily at the sight in front of him.

Strewn across his hospital room were jars full of various varieties of olives. Italian, black, green, stuffed... The containers brimmed with the delicious delight, making Kurt laugh and sit up.

Blaine was snoring lightly in the armchair, with a bright pink sticky note on his forehead reading "I'M AN IDIOT".

Beaming, Kurt coughed, waking his soulmate.

"Oh, morning," Blaine said sheepishly. He frowned, reaching to yank off the note on his head. He snorted. "That must've been Cooper... Although it's true,"

Kurt smiled. "Sweetie, you're not an idiot," he promised. "You just acted like one. Now are you going to tell me why there is an entire olive farm in my room or...?"

Striding to take his soulmate's hand, Blaine chuckled. "I just wanted to show you how much I love your imperfections. Even if I think they're gross or disgusting, I'd never try and change them because they make you, you."

Kurt nodded, but looked down, avoiding Blaine's honey eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine.

Kurt glanced away again. "Nothing, it's just so sweet of you,"

Blaine shook his head. "None of that, I thought we were going to be honest with each other now, deal with both our problems equally?"

The countertenor grinned. "So you're on board with that now, even though it was my 'father''s idea?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, of course. I want our connection to be the best it can be, no matter how hard it is,"

Kurt seized Blaine into his arms, embracing him happily. "You're the best," he whispered.

Blaine beamed, squeezing back.

"Oh good, you two made up, now I can eat some of these olives," commented Burt, strolling into the room with Cooper, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Kurt, you don't know how hard it was not to eat these when I was helping him bring them in,"

"Well toss me that jar of red Italians, those look amazing," Kurt ordered, releasing Blaine to snap his fingers.

Blaine sighed. "You're all crazy," he commented.

"Sure, we're the crazy ones," teased Kurt as he wrenched open the jar Cooper had given him.

A few hours later, Cooper's phone rang, interrupting Kurt and Blaine's compare and contrast discussion about Rent versus Spring Awakening. Cooper finished the conversation quickly, his grimace growing just as fast.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked once Cooper had hung up.

Cooper swallowed. "They've done some investigating and they have enough evidence to arrest Mom and Dad. They're going to pick them up tomorrow once the paperwork goes through,"

Blaine clenched his jaw, eyes full of uncertainty.

"Dad, Coop, can you give us a minute?" murmured Kurt.

Both men nodded, heading out of the room.

After a few minutes, Kurt broke the silence. "I think this is a good time to put the whole honesty thing into practice," He stroked patterns over Blaine's hand, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine looked down at the movement. "I just... Can't help but feel like a bad son,"

Kurt studied his soulmate, waiting for him to continue.

Blaine glanced up to catch Kurt's gaze. "I'm sending my parents to jail, Kurt. And I am absolutely willing to do this for us, I just can't help but feel awful about it."

Kurt's voice came out heavy. "Your parents hurt you, B. And although you are their son, they haven't treated you like it. They've used you as a device for networking and wealth. I completely understand why you feel guilty, but you need to realize that you can't live your life for your parents, or even me. You need to live for yourself."

Blaine nodded and rose from his position at Kurt's bedside. "I think I'm going to go see my parents," he said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt pecked him back, running a hand through his curls lightly. "Courage," he whispered.

**Please review! Next chapter will deal with some Britanna. Also, shout out to the musical Spring Awakening, I know a lot of us Klainers and Kurtsies can be LeaMichele haters, but she ROCKS that musical, it's spectacular! Just check out their performance at the 2007 Tonys. Also please ignore the bit of French in this chapter, I put no effort into it, just guessed :P...I really want olives now. Happy Holidays! I will try and update, but the holidays will be busy, so I could not have time till after New Years.**

**Klisses and Klugs to all!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't own anything!**

Britney and Santana lay on Britney's hospital bed, giggling as they pulled away from another kiss. "I'm so glad you love me again, Santana," sighed Britney happily.  
Thinking back to Blaine's words, Santana swallowed, sitting up.  
"Yeah... Hey Brits, can you maybe tell me why you decided to jump off that bridge?"  
Britney looked at her hands. "I just felt really sad and my heart hurt a lot and I wanted it to stop,"  
Santana took a deep breath. "Look, Brit, you are...So special to me. And so smart. And what you need to know is that sometimes I can be really stupid. And I say things I don't actually mean to say."  
"Like when I told Santa I wanted to be on the naughty list?"  
Santana chuckled. "Exactly like that. And I love you so much, and I'm never going to stop, even if I say I am. So you just need to keep yourself safe so we can be together forever and I can learn to not be stupid."  
Britney smiled. "Okay,"  
"So no more jumping off bridges, right?" Santana offered her pinky, kissing her soulmate softly on the cheek.  
Britney beamed, linking her pinky with Santana. "I promise!"  
Santana laughed, getting out of the bed. "Okay, now we've gotta get going, you're breaking out today!"  
"And then I get to go meet Blaine's dolphin, right?"  
Brushing some hair out of her soulmate's face, Santana nodded and kissed her forehead once more.

The front door still creaked open, obnoxiously announcing each visitor as they entered. The large house plant still drooped sadly in the corner. Coats still hung on the old wood rack, telling Blaine exactly who was home. And yet, everything was different.  
As Blaine strode through the hall, he could feel the sense of surrender in the house. He no longer felt the oppression pushing firmly on his shoulders, no longer instinctively walked with tense limbs and a defensive mind. He simply put one foot in front of the other.  
He found his parents sitting in the kitchen, clutching cups of coffee. His mother's gray roots were showing, her mascara smudged and lipstick faded.  
As Blaine entered, she rose, staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Blaine..." she whispered.  
He smiled. "Hey, Mom,"  
She reached out to hug her son, but smoothed out his curls instead. "I- We were just trying to help you,"  
The boy looked at his feet. "I know, Mom,"  
Walter stood, swallowing. "They're coming to arrest us?"  
Curtly, Blaine nodded. "I really do wish there was another way, but unfortunately you made sure there wasn't,"  
Dianna glanced at her husband, shaking her head. "We will go quietly," she said.  
Mr. Anderson closed his eyes. "Who will take over the firm?"  
Blaine scoffed. "Really? That's still your biggest concern?"  
"Somethings are bigger than love-" Walter began.  
"No! No, nothing is bigger than love! Not you or your accounting firm or anything else!"  
Walter slammed his fist against the kitchen island, freezing his wife and son."Then why did your soulmate almost die!? If love is so great, why didn't it overcome that?"  
Blaine didn't have to think about his response for a single second. "Even if Kurt hadn't pulled through, I would have still loved him to my dying day. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about him, not death and definitely not you."  
Silence filled the kitchen. Mrs. Anderson turned to Blaine, flattening out her skirt with shaking hands. "We love you, Blaine. I hope you know that."  
He stepped forward, pulling her into a hug and kissing her dark curls softly. "I love you too, Mom,"  
She smiled, nodding."I'm going to go get a few things in order," she muttered. Dianna wiped at her face daintily, walking out of the room with a click of her heels.  
Mr. Anderson stared at Blaine for a moment before turning to follow his wife. He paused at the archway, glaring at the white molding. It had a gray stain on it.  
"I hope you're happy," he said.  
Blaine chuckled without humor. "I hope your happy too,"  
And then he was left in the Baine's kitchen, alone.  
_"I hope you're proud how you would gravel in submission, to save your own ambition,"_ he sang bitterly._"And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free...Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high and defying gravity..._" He smiled as his voice softened to speak the last lyrics. "And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down,"

Clothed in a bright blue dress, a blonde girl bounced into Kurt's room. She smiled sweetly at him.  
"Hello, Kurtsie!" she exclaimed.  
He laughed, smoothing out his hair and giving Santana a knowing look as she wandered in.  
"You must be Britney," he said. She nodded, pulling Kurt into her arms.  
"Ow!" he squeaked. "Sorry, I'm just a little sore still,"  
The girl frowned. "Did you jump off a bridge, like me?"  
Kurt paused, glancing at Santana harshly.  
She looked away. "You were right," she admitted, regret coloring her tone.  
The countertenor looked back to the cheerful girl in front of him. "No, no I didn't,"  
"What happened then?" she questioned, kneeling on his bed.  
He swallowed, closing his eyes briefly as flashes of pain and screams crossed his memory.  
"Someone hurt me very badly," he whispered.  
Britney grabbed a strand of her hair, twisting it in her fingers. "That's really mean," she stated.  
Kurt fixed his gaze on the blanket enveloping him. "Yes, yes it was,"  
Santana coughed, stepping forward. She wrapped an arm around Britney's waist. "So when do you get to ditch this place?" she asked.  
"A few days more. I had a bit of internal bleeding and it's had some trouble healing," sighed Kurt. He shifted on the bed, pulling himself up.  
Britney rose from her perch, lowering to look under the furniture."Where'd Blaine go?" she said curiously.  
Glancing at the clock, Kurt frowned. "He went to go see his parents," he explained.  
Britney's innocent eyes sparked with anger. "I saw my parents when I woke up. They were really rude to me and Santana."  
Kurt pursed his lips. "They're just stupid," he murmured.  
Britney giggled. "You're a unicorn," she said.  
Kurt laughed. He had been told many a story of Britney's antics by Blaine and was familiar with her special vocabulary.  
"Thanks, Brit," he smiled.  
"Brit!" a weary voice cheered from the doorway. Blaine hurried forward, collecting the girl in his embrace. "Never do that to me again!" he chided, pulling away to look at her. "Who would I watch The Price Is Right with if you weren't around?"  
Britney's eyes went wide. "I totally didn't think about that Blainey! I'm so sorry! And I always get the price right!"  
Blaine nodded energetically. "Exactly!" he cried.  
Pecking her on the cheek and giving Santana a nod, he crossed the room, kissing Kurt quickly.  
"Hey," he smiled. He gripped Kurt's hand, breathing more easily at the touch.  
"How did it go?" the pale teen asked.  
Blaine sighed. "It went well, given the circumstances. I understand why they did what they did, but I'm no longer going to give them excuses for it. I don't need them anymore."  
His soulmate smiled. "I'm glad it went well,"  
The Warbler nodded in agreement, chuckling."There was even some Wicked references thrown in, you'dve loved it," he winked.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing. "Oh yes, cause that's the sure sign of a good confrontation, Wicked references,"  
"Well although this deleted scene from Brokeback Mountain that was clearly cut for being too gay for even Brokeback Mountain has been nasuating, me and Brits have gotta go." Santana snarked. "You know, paperwork to fill out, future in-laws to fight with,"  
Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes.  
"Come visit later, Britney," Blaine called after the retreating couple.  
"Bring Satan if you must!" Kurt added.  
"Bye, Unicorns!" Britney waved happily, clutching to her soulmate's hand.  
"Bye!" the boys laughed.  
Blaine pulled the hard chair forward, sitting back. He took a deep breath, gazing at Kurt through lidded eyes.  
"I love you," he sighed.  
Kurt beamed, a pleased blush painting his cheeks. "I love you too, Blaine,"  
"Andy?"  
The soulmates turned to the voice to find a mob of identical teenage boys, all with identical outraged expressions.

**I hope I wrote Santana and Britney alright! I love the characters but they're terrifying to write well. I should be back to updating once a week. Please review! Klisses and Klugs to all**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry about the delay, I've had bad health and had to be hospitilized and stuff :P #medicallife**

**Don't own anything!**

****"Andy, what is going on here?" David's voice shook with a combination of fear and anger, the boys around him shaking their heads. Nick and Jeff clutched at each others' hands. They stared at Kurt and Blaine's joined hands, exchanging a glance.

Blaine stood slowly. "Guys, please let me explain,"

Wes grit his teeth. "Andrew we have a reputation to hold. All we know is your soulmate tried to kill herself, your parents have been arrested for Soulmate Disruption and now both you and Pieretta are off _holding hands _with other people,"

Smoothing his thumb over his soulmate's knuckles, Kurt spoke softly. "You are the Warblers, I'm guessing?"

The boys glared at him, nodding.

"Then please, listen to him. Aren't you all supposed to be his friends?"

They shuffled awkwardly for a moment before looking to Blaine expectantly.

Blaine went through the story for what felt like the millionth time, explaining his true identity and of course, his true soulmate. By the end, each of the teens were wearing identical expressions of horror. Silence filled the air.

"And why should we believe you?" Thad asked indignantly.

Jeff and Nick sighed. "Come on guys, I mean it makes total sense," the blonde boy insisted.

Nick nodded. "Andy-_Blaine _was never happy with... Britney. We always discussed how sad he seemed. No one is that depressed with their soulmate."

Jeff smiled. "They're in love,"

The group appraised the couple in front of them for another moment before Kurt broke the silence.

"So are you all going to be assholes to my soulmate or...?"

Wes laughed. "I think this soulmate makes a lot more sense for Blaine... He needs someone with the balls to keep him in check, apparently literally,"

And with that, the tension was cleared. The Warblers questioned the soulmates to no end, demanding to know _everything _about their relationship When a comment from David made Kurt blush violently, clutching at his ribs as he giggled, Blaine decided it was time for his soulmate to get some rest.

"Kay guys, I think Kurt should be getting some sleep," he announced.

The boys, including Kurt, groaned.

"You would think getting laid would make him less uptight," Jeff teased.

Nick chuckled. "Mhmm, maybe you should work on that, ay Kurtie?"

Red painting his cheeks, Kurt rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah sure, you could use that," Thad winked.

Blaine blushed as well, waving his hands. "Okay, okay, you guys are done,"

The Warblers laughed, leaving the hospital room with promises to bring the boys some decent food the next day.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend, grinning. "I like them," he whispered.

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad... You know, Dalton has soulmate scholarship program..."

Kurt looked down. "I would love to, Blaine, but transfering my last semester of high school seems kind of crazy. And I have the New Directions..."

The lead singer nodded. "You're right, I was just thinking out loud really. I just miss you sometimes when I'm at school."

"This honesty thing is working out pretty well," Kurt murmured happily.

Blaine pecked his soulmate on the cheek, muttering in agreement. His hand crept towards the nurse's button.

Kurt began to protest, swatting Blaine's hand away. His expression turned coy. "Come on, those Warbler's were right, you have been awful uptight... Maybe we should relax a little," He leaned forward, kissing Blaine.

The shorter teen shook his head. "Are you seriously trying to seduce me in order not to have to take pain meds?"

Kurt winked. "All's fair in love and war," He trailed a few kisses down Blaine's jaw.

Blaine swallowed. "Maybe we could wait a few minutes to call the nurse,"

Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine next to him and carefully tugging away his jacket. "Mhmmm, sure..."

"Kurt, really, you're in the hospital,"

"Exactly, which means I can have crazy good pain meds... In a few minutes... Or hours,"

"True..."

**Oh those boys... Probably only a few more chapters left and then I'm going to be starting a new fic. Its going to be very angsty and sad and I don't actually know if it will have a happy ending :P**

**Review please! Klisses and klugs to all**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I know you guys probably aren't happy with me, but I have been in the hospital and unable to write. I'm really sorry. I will be finishing this soon and then might take a break from fan-fic writing. On the other hand, I have some plot bunnies bouncing around in my head, so we'll see. **

"Oh my God what is that?"

Blaine laughed, pausing in his pushing Kurt's wheelchair to drop a kiss on the top of the boy's head.

"That's sunlight, sweetheart," he said.

Kurt glanced around, squinting and breathing in the fresh air. He winced slightly as Blaine stopped the wheelchair at the curb.

"So what's the first thing you want to do know that you're out?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked, reaching around to pull the other teen down. "How 'bout this?" he whispered, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. They deepened it, the shorter teen pushing a brown lock of hair behind Kurt's ear. Giggling, Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist, successfully pulling him into his lap.

"Be careful, your ribs…" murmured Blaine.

The countertenor groaned in frustration. "You asked what I wanted to do," he muttered.

Suddenly, noise blared in the couple's ears, causing Blaine to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"Shit! Blaine! Dad, that wasn't funny!"

The window of the fan that was now parked in front of the hospital slid open.

"Oh, I think it was," Burt chortled. "Now stop with the makin out and get your asses in the car,"

Kurt attempted to rise from his chair, stumbling into Blaine's arms.

As said boy lifted Kurt into his arms, Kurt sighed in frustration. "I'm fine, I can walk, it'll just take some practice,"

Honey eyes rolled. "Mhm, okay,"

Both boys settled in the backseat of Burt's Prius, gripping each other's hands. They were finally coming home after nearly a month in the hospital. Kurt's leg cast itched and ached, as did his ribs, but at least he was going home, with his home.

Burt glanced back at them.

"You two must be excited to get out of there," he commented.

The soulmates chimed with laughter.

"I just can't wait to have my products back," Kurt complained, picking at his overgrown hair.

The other two men rolled their eyes.

"Kurt you look amazing, even without all that stuff," insisted Blaine.

"I bet you're brains more cleared up without all that crap," Burt added.

Kurt's eyebrows rose up his forehead in a flash.

"Its organic and I feel disgusting," he snapped.

Blaine stared at the ceiling a small smile gracing his tanned face. Wrapping an arm around Kurt's bandaged waist, he pecked his cheek.

"You're adorable," he sighed.

"I'm not going for adorable, Blaine," Kurt responded, his tone darkening at the name on his wrist.

Burt coughed. "You better be going for adorable," he said.

Hours later, Blaine and Kurt were settled on Kurt's four-poster bed. Kurt's vanilla scented hair was wet from the thorough wash he had given it the moment he got home. It dampened Blaine's shoulder, but he pulled his soulmate closer under his arm. "Do you still feel disgusting?" teased the Warbler.

"I guess not," Kurt sighed.

Blaine scoffed. "Say it with some feeling,"

Eyes brightening with mischief, Kurt sat up. "I Feel Pretty," he sang gleefully. "I feel pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright!"

Blaine giggled, rising to clutch Kurt's hands. "And I pity," they sang. "Any girl, who isn't me tonight,"

As they laughed, they caught each other's gazes, exchanging breathless smiles.

"I love you," murmured Kurt.

Blaine merely pecked the boy on the cheek. "I love you too, but I should probably go home,"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "I know," he whispered. "I'll miss you,"

Blaine lifted the other teen's chin, forcing him to keep eye contact.

"I love you. We only have a few more months and then we'll be off to New York. Together."

This made the pale man smile. "Forever?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Blaine grinned. "Forever," he swore.

**AN: Thanks so much for your support everyone. Please review! I could really use some praise right now :)**

**Klisses and Klugs to all!**


End file.
